Friendship or Something Like It
by nerdcoast
Summary: A lighter glimpse into the world of Gail and Holly. Starts off after season 4. T for now, may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**_So I decided to start another fic, something a little less drama filled and more fun. Not sure how long this is going to be or where exactly it is going to go yet, so take this as fair warning. Any prompts are welcomed._**

* * *

As soon as Holly's front door was open, Gail made her way to her favorite spot, the kitchen. Opening up the fridge, Gail frowned. There was absolutely nothing good before her eyes. She moved the vegetables out of the way, searching for some left over Chinese food, or pizza, anything really.

"Holly, where is all of your food?" Gail shouted still buried in the fridge.

Instead of simply answering, Holly stepped into the kitchen and unceremoniously moved Gail out of the way. She pulled a couple things from the fridge and handed them to the demanding blonde. After receiving only a glare in return she relented.

"You know I don't keep junk food stocked. I tell you every time you come over."

Gail's glare did not diminish even slightly. "Yeah well, I was hoping you would get the hint by now. It's been a long day and nothing is open. I just want something to eat."

"Well I could make something for you. Maybe you could go take a bath or something in the meantime. Go relax."

Gail smiled in response but instead of accepting her friend's offer, she ushered her out of the kitchen. "No way. I've let you take care of me too much already today. Besides I need to keep my mind distracted right now. Go watch the Leafs game. You wouldn't shut up about having to miss it yesterday, so I'm sure you have it recorded. I'll cook."

Holly looked at her skeptically, but trudged off to the living room none the less, turning her DVR to the game that she had indeed recorded. She let her own thoughts stray, taking in the simplicity of the moment she was being offered. It had been a long and stressful day for both women.

After the first period she paused the game to go grab a beer out of the fridge, and for good measure placed an opened bottle on the counter for Gail as well. Gail however was in her own world, earphones in, working steadily along to whatever music she was listening to. Maybe she was right, and getting her mind off of the day was exactly what she needed. Holly was just glad she could offer Gail sanctuary from the events of the past 16 hours or so. They had grown to form a tight friendship in record time. Gail had come to be a frequent guest as of late, showing up at all hours demanding alcohol and trashy television, staying in her spare room most times. Holly had found a steady rhythm with her. It made her smile subconsciously. She turned her attention back to the game and let Gail finish preparing the meal.

Gail let her thoughts fall away. Away from the Ford brothers, and the state of her friend's wellbeing, away from her worries and doubts, away from everything. It wasn't often she cooked, but she found solace in it tonight. It wasn't that she was a bad cook; she actually could put together an impressive spread if she put the effort in, but usually she couldn't be bothered with the effort part of the deal. Tonight it was exactly what she needed. She let herself act on muscle memory, focusing solely on the music flowing through her. Every once in a while she caught her gaze drifting to the woman in the other room. She and Holly had been through a whirlwind of emotions today, and she was eternally grateful that she was being left to sort though it in her own time. Holly hadn't pushed to talk about the interrogation room kiss, instead letting them fall securely back into their friendship. It wasn't that Gail didn't want Holly as more than a friend. She knew her feelings for Holly went beyond pure friendship, but she appreciated that Holly knew that today was not the day to push.

"Holly, come grab a plate. I can't be expected to do all of the work." Gail shouted making her way out of the kitchen, plate full of food and fresh beer in hand. Holly in turn just gave her a shake of her head and one of those weird little half smiles as she passed. She returned a moment later with her own plate and beer and unpaused the game. Gail ate silently, watching as Holly would shout angrily at the refs every once in a while for their "bullshit" calls.

"Your neighbors are going to call the cops if you don't shut it Holly." Gail said nudging her elbow in the other woman's side in mock anger.

Holly just laughed and pushed Gail playfully. "Yeah right, these walls are ridiculously thick, like impenetrable thick. One time when there was a power outage, I tripped in the dark and knocked my whole bookcase over into the wall. I swore everyone would have thought I had lit off a cannon. I went to apologize to my neighbor Mark and he said he didn't hear a thing." And just like that, Holly resumed her attention to the television.

It wasn't until the game ended that Holly noticed that Gail had fallen asleep. She removed the blonde's feet from her lap carefully. It didn't take her long to clean up their mess from dinner and put the leftovers away. Gail could seriously cook. She made a mental note to herself so that Gail couldn't use 'not being able to cook' in the future. When she returned to the couch Gail was still in the same spot, and drooling. Holly was tempted to throw a blanket on her there so she didn't have to wake the woman, but she knew Gail would be sore in the morning if she let her sleep there. Instead she grabbed a t-shirt and shorts for Gail and placed them in her spare room. The bed was still unmade from two nights ago when Gail had last slept over. Holly woke Gail gently and dragged her into the other room, where Gail proceeded to face-plant herself fully dressed onto the bed. She only left when Gail promised she wouldn't sleep in her jeans on top of the bed, but would actually change and get in the bed. Holly made her way to her own room, set an alarm for the morning and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning fit right in with their usual routine. Holly woke up after an unwarranted amount of snoozes and went to start on the coffee. She then made her way to the spare bedroom where she was relieved to find Gail had been true to her promise. She made an earnest attempt to wake Gail peacefully (but when did that ever work). Instead she was forced to rip the blanket off and forcibly remove Gail from the bed. She had a feeling that would never change, no matter how many mornings she tried to wake her. Next came a hot shower and the inevitable rush to leave on time. As always, they didn't.

The day proved to be significantly less stressful than the day before, but she had a feeling Gail's was still pretty high up there. Luckily it went pretty fast, and both women were off at a reasonable time, so Gail met Holly at the morgue as she was finishing up.

"Hey Hols, you ready to get out of here? I need a drink."

"Yeah, just give me a sec and we can hit up The Penny." Gail nodded in reply and plopped herself down on a chair in the corner, letting her eyes wander the room. For some reason the first thing she wondered was how much everything in here cost. She was halfway through her internal list of estimates when Holly pulled her out of her trance, and dragged her from her seat. As they were approaching Holly's car, her phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket and tossed Gail the keys to the car as she answered.

Gail unlocked the doors and climbed in the driver's side. She did her best not to eavesdrop, but it was kind of impossible. Whoever it was surely had her attention because Holly was still speaking with them as Gail pulled into the parking lot of The Penny. Holly nodded towards the door, signaling that Gail should go ahead. She tossed Holly the keys and went inside.

It was fairly dead being midweek, and with 15 division in such poor condition. She looked around and spotted Chris at a table in the corner. A beer and a whiskey in hand she made her way over to him, sliding the beer across the table to him in offering.

"Hey Gail." It was apparent that he was not in a good place purely from his tone. She would never admit out loud how much she cared about her friends, but she couldn't help but feel a little heartbroken for Chris right now. He had it rough the past few years, between everything with them, and Denise, and Christian, and now this. Tonight she was determined to turn that around.

By the time Holly made an appearance 10 minutes later, she at least had gotten him to smile once. Upon seeing Holly's entrance though his mood immediately lightened. Chris and Holly had taken an instant liking toward each other, and if Gail was honest, she was a bit jealous over their bond. But now was not the time, they all needed a light evening.

Two hours later, the three of them were in a much better mood. Holly was doing her best to finish a story, but was having difficulties even forming words anymore through the fit of laughter. Gail had given up half way through when she realized that Holly was determined to tell Chris about the batting cages regardless of the accumulating threats of bodily harm Gail was throwing her way. Finally Gail found her perfect payback.

"Hey Holly, do you remember the time I made you watch The Conjuring?"

Holly instantly stopped laughing. "NO! Don't you dare Gail Peck."

Chris gave Gail an eager look, ignoring the apprehension on Holly's face.

Gail smirked at Holly before turning back to Chris. "Okay, so like what a week ago was it?" She turned to Holly, who nodded in confirmation. "So a week ago I was Holly's and we were looking for something to watch on TV and I came across The Conjuring on her On Demand. Well as you know I've wanted to see it and no one would go with me. So naturally I blackmailed Holly into watching it with me. By the way, your friend here…" Gail pointed over to Holly. "She is terrified of scary movies. Like severely. But anyways, so we were watching the movie and Ms. Fearless here has curled into the fetal position clinging onto my arm. And then my phone rings and she screams so fucking loud I swore there was an actual banshee in the room. I had to pause the movie I was laughing so hard."

At this point both she and Chris were laughing. "That isn't even the best part. After the movie is over, we go to bed. So I'm almost asleep when I hear this loud ass crash come from the living room. Naturally I go to investigate. I flipped the light on and what do I find? Holly lying on the floor next to her overturned coffee table with a spatula in her hand. Turns out, she thought she heard ghosts and was trying to make her way to the spare bedroom to get me and ran right into the coffee table knocking it and everything on it over."

"Ok, in my defense, it was completely dark." Holly interjected.

This just made Gail laugh harder. "It's not that you ran into the table that I find so funny. It's your choice of weapon. You could have grabbed a million different things. Don't you have a baseball bat in your room? But no, you grab a spatula. What is that going to do? Were you planning on making breakfast for all of the ghosts?"

At this, Chris and Gail burst into laughter. Holly just shoved Gail lightly in response. "Touché."

Once Chris was finally able to control himself he suggested they call it a night, seeing as all three of them had an early morning. They all agreed and made their way back out. Holly said her goodbyes and left, leaving Chris to take Gail home with him, seeing as she didn't have her car there. Before they even made it back Gail's phone lit up. She unlocked the screen and read the text.

_Holly: Thanks to you, I am going to be awake all night thinking about ghosts._

_Gail: Yeah well, you brought that on yourself, telling C_hris about the batting cages.

_Holly: Fair enough. You just won't be here to watch me make a fool of myself this time._

_Gail: Dang, I guess I should have stayed with you again. Then again you probably would just keep me awake all night._

_Holly: ?_

_Gail: You can't tell me if I was staying there you wouldn't make me stay in your room to keep you from getting scared_

_Holly: Maybe_

_Gail: Which of course would mean I would have to lay there all night listening to you go "what was that" every time the wind blows outside_

_Holly: Yeah. Yeah. Yeah._

_Gail: So who were you on the phone with earlier? _

_Holly: Nosey much?_

_Gail: Duh_

_Holly: A friend of mine. She is getting married next weekend so we were finalizing her bachelorette party plans for this Saturday. Speaking of which, you have to come with me, to repay you for dragging me to a wedding._

_Gail: Fine…but I have a feeling I am going to regret saying yes._

_Holly: Well it is at a strip club so probably, but too late, you already said yes. Goodnight. :P_

_Gail: Wait, what?_

_Gail: Holly?_

_Gail: Holly seriously?_

_Gail: HOLLY!_

Gail sighed realizing defeat. Chris pulled into his parking spot and they made their way upstairs. Gail climbed into bed letting her imagination wander to the trouble Holly was going to get her in this weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay, so, I really couldn't get this chapter to flow how I wanted it to. Hopefully the next one will be substantially smoother. _**

**_Also thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 1. Please feel free to leave more awesome reviews, or if you so chose, to bring out your 'Gail' side and leave rather biting ones. All are welcome!_**

* * *

Friday morning Gail awoke with a start. Something just felt off. She grabbed her alarm clock and sprung from her bed. She was out the door in minutes, and made it to the station in record time. Somehow she managed to slide into the back of parade only a couple minutes behind schedule. Frank didn't even notice, thank god. The last thing she needed was to be stuck manning booking all day for being late. As soon as parade was over she ran from the room back to the locker room determined to brush her teeth before heading out. Oliver caught her on the way out.

"Peck!"

"Hey Oliver, welcome back! Do you want to grab lunch later? I have to go find whoever it is I am riding with now."

"Yup. That would be me. Donuts now or later?"

Gail was excited to see him back in the station, but couldn't help be curious as to his quick return to full duty. "Wait. You are back on full duty?"

He shot her a look and pulled her along towards the sally port. "Well yeah. I am fine, just took a couple days off to appease the masses. Besides, who else is going to bust all of the city's grow ops with you?"

Gail couldn't help but smile. "Well in that case, donuts now. But I am driving."

* * *

Holly had been stuck in her office all day finishing up three different reports. She had been lucky enough not to get stuck with any incoming autopsies, and had time to catch up on paperwork. She had just finished a rather bland sandwich when she got a text from Gail.

_Gail: Lunch?_

_Holly: Sorry, no time, I have endless paperwork._

_Gail: Well I'll break the bad news to Ollie then._

_Holly: Oliver is back? That is great news. But I don't even have time for a break if I want to leave on time tonight, or want to be off tomorrow._

_Gail: Fine party pooper. Speaking of tomorrow…_

_Holly: You still have to come. Be at my place at 8 so we have time to get to dinner._

_Gail: You didn't mention dinner._

_Holly: Are you really going to complain about something food related?_

_Gail: See you tomorrow at 8!_

Holly put her phone back in her pocket with a fresh smile on her face. Gail could be such a whiner sometimes, but she found it oddly endearing.

Holly finished her reports with no time to spare. She gathered her belongings and made a mad dash out of the door, hoping to avoid any last minute requests. She narrowly avoided running smack into her boss as she was rounding a corner in the process. By the time she got out, through traffic, and back home she was just ready for a relaxing night to herself. Maybe a bath would do her good, take a book with her and just chill. That sounded perfect.

She walked in the door and dropped her stuff on the counter. She wasn't two steps towards the bathroom when her phone rang. She was tempted to just leave it. Sighing to herself, she made her way back to her bag and pulled the phone out, answering before she could look at the caller ID.

"Dr. Stewart."

'Officer Peck.'

"Oh hey Gail. Sorry, I didn't look at who it was."

'Don't be sorry. I was just in the neighborhood, wondering if you wanted to grab a drink.'

She really wasn't in any mood to go out, especially considering tomorrow was going to be a crazy one. But the prospect of getting to see Gail was tempting. They hadn't been able to get together for a few days due to excessively long work hours.

"Well, I really was looking forward to a quiet night. You are more than welcome to come over though. Bring a movie and some food or something?"

'Sounds good. You should come let me in then. I'm at your door.'

Sure enough a quiet knock sounded on her door and when Holly opened it Gail stood before her holding a case of beer and movies.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to go out for a drink? Why do you have that with you?" Holly asked.

Gail pushed her way in the door, handing Holly the beer. "I did, but I also know you well enough to figure you most likely would want to stay in after a long day. So this was plan B." She looked far too proud of her assumptions turning out to be spot on. "I didn't think to bring food though, so do you just want to order in?"

"Yeah that works for me." Holly stated placing the case of beer in the fridge. "I am going to go shower though, I smell like a cave. You know where everything is. Surprise me with food."

Gail padded into the kitchen and pulled Holly's stack of take-out menus from the drawer. "Deal. But no complaints as to what I pick. Now go shower, you really do stink." With that Gail whacked her in the ass with the menus and gave her a push out of the kitchen for good measure.

When Holly emerged from her shower she found an empty living room and kitchen. Slightly confused she walked towards the guest room while toweling off her hair. Once she realized it too was void of a certain snarky blonde, she became a little concerned. She looked around and noticed Gail's jacket and bag were gone as well. She was about to text her to make sure she wasn't abducted by aliens when the door opened and Gail slid in carrying a take-out bag.

"Fucking hell. Traffic is a nightmare." Gail tossed Holly's car keys at her and placed the bag on the counter. She immediately started dispensing the contents in no orderly fashion onto the surface. Holly approached her with mock anger, dangling the keys in front of her.

"And who exactly told you that you could help yourself to my keys?"

Gail chuckled to herself. "Oh please Holly. Like you actually care. Besides I couldn't very well leave the door unlocked while you were in the shower. With my luck I'd get back to find some psycho had chopped you into bits. And I really wasn't in the mood to do all that paperwork tonight. Which meant I needed a key to get back in." Gail strode past the mildly offended brunette, and made her way to her side of Holly's couch.

"Seriously Gail? Paperwork? That is your big concern about finding me in teeny tiny pieces, inconveniencing paperwork. Way to make a girl feel wanted." Holly plopped down beside Gail with her own carton of food.

Gail feigned annoyance and replied to Holly in the most strained tone she could muster with a straight face. "Well if you really must know, I guess I might be upset a little bit if you were to be dismembered. It would really put a damper on my evenings. I would have to make an effort to go find another hot lab geek to spend all my time with. That would be almost as inconvenient as all the paperwork. And I guess I kinda like you. Sorta."

"Wow, don't get all sappy on me now. Your Grinch sized heart might explode." They both giggled at Holly's response, and fell into a happy calm.

They spent the next couple of hours watching some sy-fy show Holly loved. Gail would never admit it but Holly knew she enjoyed it just as much. There was nothing really different about their evening but Holly felt familiar warmth in her chest. A feeling that was purely Gail's to own. She couldn't deny the effect Gail's words had on her. She knew beneath the teasing that Gail was admitting that deep down, Holly meant something to her. That if something were to happen, Gail would truly be upset, she was important to her. Then there was the fact that Gail had happened to throw out the word 'hot' while describing her.

By the end of the third episode Holly had fallen asleep and Gail was not far behind. After waking Holly gently, Gail offered her a hug and left with a promise to be on time the following night. Holly locked up behind Gail and made her way to bed, thoughts of Gail heavily on her mind. She tried her best to pull the thoughts from her head, which proved completely useless. And somehow that made Holly smile even more.

* * *

Gail's day was nothing special. Paperwork, more paperwork, useless conversations, and of course paperwork. She couldn't decide if she was looking forward to getting off of work, or dreading it knowing what the evening held. By the time she was heading out of the station she barely had an hour to get home, change, and get to Holly's place. She opted for a simple outfit, not knowing exactly where they would be spending the evening. Gail slipped into a sweater, her favorite skin tight black pants, and threw her boots on. She couldn't seem to drag herself away from the mirror though. For some reason she felt the need to look really good tonight. She was quite aware this boiled down more specifically wanting to look really good for Holly, however the reason why escaped her. She was around her all of the time, and usually not looking her best. For peat sakes, Holly had to literally drag her ass out of the spare bed at least once a week, yet here she was gazing at herself in the mirror, not quite sure why she cared so much right now.

Gail pushed the thoughts from her mind and dragged herself out of the room and into her car. The drive to Holly's was short and she took the stairs up to her floor two and a time. She didn't even bother knocking on the door; instead she just waltzed right in. Holly was lying on the couch clicking away at her phone. She didn't even glance at the door to see who it was before she greeted Gail from the couch.

"Holly, how do you know I wasn't a robber, or an axe murderer? They could have just strolled right in and shanked you in the kidney." Gail teased poking Holly roughly in the side.

Holly giggled to herself at Gail's attempt to be protective. For half a second she fought the urge to say something sarcastic back, and found that she was incapable of such things.

"Well first of all, if you were a determined burglar or serial killer, I highly doubt that a door would make much difference if you really wanted to get through it. Secondly, that is not where your kidneys are." Holly placed her hands firmly against Gail in the correct kidney location. "This is where they are." She squeezed gently and held her hands in place for a second longer.

Gail swatted her away lightly and stepped back. She just now managed to get a full view of Holly's attire. She was dressed casually but still managed to look stunning. Gail thought back and realized she couldn't pinpoint a single time that Holly didn't look stunning. Even the nights when they would be curled up on the couch in sweats, she still looked amazing.

Holly got up from the couch, grabbed her bag and keys and led Gail back out into the night. After a small wrestling match in the parking lot, Holly succumbed to Gail's devious ways and handed the keys over, letting her drive them to the restaurant. It was a small tavern in the entertainment district. Gail had been meaning to hit it up, but always fell short of actually going. It was low key enough, but still had a fun atmosphere.

Holly led her over to a table near the back. She quickly introduced Gail to the small group, who welcomed her just as quickly in return. Gail was glad they weren't the hug when you meet type, but instead turned out to be the "nice to meet you, have a shot" type. Her apprehension fell away within the first few minutes. Everyone there seemed to be pretty cool. There was Danielle, the bride to be who is a photographer and avid skydiver. Her and her fiancée Allie also owned a café that Gail had actually been to a few times. Kate, an ex-banker turned tattoo artist, married to a "failure of a husband" with three kids, turned out to have enough of a bite that she could probably run circles around Gail in a sarcastic battle of wits. Then there was Alexi who was a doctor at a hospital across town, whom Holly had gone to med school with. And last but not least was Morgan, who had a worse potty mouth than Gail, which of course earned her points.

They ordered a round of drinks and some food, then decided on a game of 'I've never' to get everyone "inappropriately familiar with each other", in the words of Alexi. By the time the food arrived they were all tied up. Gail and Kate had been gunning for each other the whole game so far, both determined to be the last one standing. After a brutal lead in Kate's favor, Holly took pity on Gail and began feeding her questions she knew would knock Kate down. This particular round Holly had hit jackpot with her offer.

"Never have I ever been arrested." Holly said, looking Kate straight in the eyes. As expected she was the only one to drink and shot a menacing glare in her and Gail's direction. Pleased with the results Gail reached under the table to give Holly's thigh a subtle squeeze.

"Okay Peck. Never have I ever arrested someone." Kate shot over at her. Gail drank and shook her head at Kate. The rest of the table took their turn and when it was Gail's shot she looked at Holly for help and was only met with a shrug. It seemed like her ammo was out. Grasping for straws she made a wild guess.

"Hmm…okay. Never have I ever done any drugs." Gail was pleased to see that Kate's glass went up as she drank. Her shot in the dark paid off. A movement to her left caught her attention though. "Wait, Holly you can't be serious."

"It was in college Gail relax. I was not running around shooting up heroin or anything. I may have owned a bong for a period of time while I was pre-med. That's it." Holly looked a little embarrassed actually.

Gail bust up in laughter at the look of anxiety on Holly's face. "Don't look so scared Hols. It's not the end of the world. I was just surprised that's all. You have been the most innocent out of all of us tonight so far, so it just caught me off guard. Besides you already know way too much about my college shenanigans to think I would think any less of you for smoking a little in college."

Holly visibly relaxed and the game continued. Alexi and Danielle went next, both striking gold and resulting in Kate drinking. Neither of them had been gunning for her but she obviously though so. Knowing that the majority of the women at the table were lesbians she started coming after them all in revenge.

"Ok fine then. Never have I ever done anything sexual with a woman." Glasses around the table went up. Gail began to raise her glass and put it back down on the table.

"Wait. Define sexual exactly." Kate's eyebrows rose at her question and Holly gave her a curious look.

Kate looked way too pleased with herself. She thought a moment before giving her answer. "Well kissing doesn't count. So I would say anything that involved any clothes being removed or hands doing things under clothes. Not necessarily just sex."

With all eyes on her now, Gail slowly raised her glass up to her lips and downed the remainder of her whiskey. She set the glass back down rather abrasively and turned towards Morgan, whose turn it was next. Holly put a hand up to stop the other woman from her turn however.

She turned back to Gail and gave her that sideways grin and devious look. "Okay Officer, explain yourself. I had to bear all with the drug use so it's your turn to spill the beans."

"No way. No way in hell." Gail however, was not let off that easy. It seemed she had met her match in Holly's friends who would not let her escape the story. "Okay, fine, fine. It was right before I went to the academy. I was at a party and super wasted. One of my friends just got dumped and she was freaking out. So we are sitting on some random person's bed and she is going on and on about this guy. And being the socially inept person I am, had no idea what to say to her, so I am just sitting there awkwardly. And then all of a sudden, she is all over me, and I'm completely pinned underneath her on this bed. At first I was just completely taken back, it happened so quickly, but then I just kind of went for it and we both ended up making out for like 20 minutes. Then that same guy she was crying over burst in and she ran out of the room and just left me there all awkward like. That's when I realized that I had no shirt or bra on anymore. So that is my story. Satisfied?"

The table nodded in unison. Gail chanced a glance at Holly who was just smirking back at her. She had to admit, she wasn't used to getting beat at her own game, but it was nice to have the challenge. Their checks came shortly after and they made their way out of the restaurant and to their cars. Gail and Kate began talks of a rematch immediately, before they decided on something a lot more ominous. Next time they decided to combine their efforts to beat out the rest of the group together. Gail parted ways with Kate and made her way back over to Holly's car.

Holly couldn't help herself as they got in the car. "So then Ms. Fleece and Backpacks, ready for the strip club?"

Gail didn't miss a beat. "Bring it on Hols. But if we run into your dealer there, I am going to have to step out. I don't want to have to bust you. It would really put a damper on the evening if you ended up in handcuffs."

Holly looked over at Gail and wiggled her eyes suggestively. "Oh, I have a feeling if you ever put me in handcuffs it wouldn't put a damper on the night at all."

"Oh my god Holly, you are insane." Gail said, rolling her eyes at Holly.

"Well I do spend a lot of time with you." Holly winked at Gail. She put the car in drive and pulled out of the parking lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much to everyone who has continued to read this story, and especially to those who have left reviews. Now without further ado, here is the chapter I think everybody is intrigued enough to read: the strip club._**

* * *

Holly and Gail pulled into the parking lot behind the cab the rest of the group had decided to take. Holly took her time gathering her things in the car. Gail had spent enough time in and around strip clubs through her job, yet this was one she didn't recognize. Gail's curiosity grew.

"So um, how many times have you been here before?" Gail did her best to appear nonchalant about her intrusion. Holly didn't bother with a verbal answer, instead only offering raised eyebrows and shake of her head. Why was it she was always asking Holly stupid questions. She tried to shake off her nerves internally as the pair climbed out of the car and made their way over to the others. Gail couldn't figure out why she felt so apprehensive. It was just a fun night amongst friends. No big deal, right.

They reached the entrance quickly and set about presenting their IDs and paying the cover charge. Holly insisted on paying for Gail she had asked her to come. As they entered the building, Gail couldn't help but look over at Holly. She wasn't sure what she had expected to see in the woman, but somehow her openness took Gail back. What really surprised her was the sudden pang of jealously she felt. This was the first she had felt this since the night Gail had accidently intruded on Holly's date at The Penny. Gail tore her eyes off the brunette and let herself take in her new environment. The women here were undeniably attractive, a lot more so than at any of the other clubs Gail had been in. She decided to let go of her jealously and inhibitions and just enjoy herself. Maybe this really could be some fun after all.

They quickly found an empty table and made their way over. After dumping her bag Morgan dragged Alexi to the bar to grab some drinks. Gail was just managing to get comfortable when a scantily clad girl made her way over to their table with a tray of tube shots.

"Can I interest you ladies in anything?" The shot girl asked seductively. Kate pulled a note out of her bag and held in up between her index and middle finger, while motioning the woman forward.

Gail shot her a questioning look to which Kate replied "Just because I am straight doesn't mean I can't have some fun." With that she turned back to the other girl who slid the alcohol filled tube into her own mouth, pulling Kate into her. The woman slid down the length of her body and back up before she met Kate face to face, finally letting her take the shot tube from her with her own lips, downing the liquid in one quick tip of the head. Kate handed the girl the empty tube back and turned her attention back to the others.

Danielle occupied herself with a shot from the girl while the rest of the table started in on conversations. The other two came back a few minutes later, carrying armfuls of liquor. Gail took the offered drink and passed Holly's to her. They fell into easiness amongst each other fairly quickly. Maybe they were just getting more comfortable with each other's company but mostly it was the alcohol. Gail felt her gaze stray a few times throughout their conversations. It wasn't until she got a gentle elbow in her ribs that she realized she had let her eyes follow one person for longer than intended. She looked over to Holly, who she found was making no effort to hide her intrigue in Gail' sudden interest in the woman.

"Do you want me to go get her for you?" Holly offered.

"What? No!" Gail shot back.

Holly just laughed and slid out of her chair approaching the woman in question. Gail felt herself slide further down into her own chair, dreading the following interaction. Sure enough not two minutes later the almost nude girl sauntered up to her, arm around Holly's shoulder. Gail felt herself groan to herself.

"So my new friend here tells me you would like a lap dance." The girl says to Gail while pointing at Holly. "I am Stacy by the way."

"Well Stacy, not to be rude or anything, but I think I am good without." Gail states, refusing to make eye contact.

She closes the distance none the less, leaving Gail with no escape. "That would be kinda rude now wouldn't though. Especially since your friend already paid. You can't really turn it down, can you?"

Gail glared over at Holly, who only offered a wink in return. Gail sighed loudly before finally relenting. "Okay fine. Let's just get this over with." Luckily Stacey didn't seem bothered by Gail's lack of enthusiasm, instead taking the borderline rejection as motivation to change the snarky blonde's attitude.

Stacey pulled Gail's chair away from the table, giving herself some room to work. She reached over and took two shots off the table and handed one to Gail, keeping one for her. They both downed the tequila in one quick motion and slammed the glasses onto the table in unison.

Gail heard the song change, and felt her pulse match the beat. It suddenly felt warmer in the room, and Gail instantly wished she had some ice to cool herself off. Stacey found her spot back in front of Gail, placing a palm on each of her knees, slowly pulling them away from each other. Gail felt the woman place herself between her now open legs, moving in towards her. Stacey pushed against Gail as she moved to the music, letting her hands glide across the top of Gail's thighs. Gail was doing her best to keep herself calm and disconnected from the moment, and it was working fairly well until she felt Stacey's teeth graze the side of her neck lightly. She drew in a deep breath and felt her eyes close. In the dark, she could almost imagine that the stranger could be anyone, could even be Holly.

She felt the woman distance herself slightly before she was overcome with the sensation of her straddling her fully. Gail felt a rush in her body. She couldn't pull her thoughts away from Holly. The thought of Holly's hands on her neck, tangling in her hair. Holly sitting atop Gail topless, rolling her hips in circles. Holly's tongue on the ridge of her ear. A shudder ran down the length of Gail's spine. Her eyes flew open, her breath struggling to catch up with her heart. She was able to calm herself slightly once she saw that the woman ridding her was not Holly, but a stranger, just a stranger. It hit her then that a total stranger sat on her, almost fully naked, hips grinding down, hands sliding across her collarbones. It was both weird and oddly enticing. The song seemed merciful and ended. Stacey took her place back on solid ground and with enough distance from Gail to allow her to pull herself together.

Gail straightened her clothes and took another shot from the table. She offered Stacey a quick 'thanks' and turned her attention back to the beer in front of her. She wasn't sure why she had become so worked up from the dance. Actually if she was honest with herself she knew exactly why. The thoughts of Holly playing through her mind during the encounter, and the knowledge that the real flesh and bone Holly sat an arm's length away from her through the whole thing, most likely watching Gail...it just did something to her that was indescribable. It was intoxicating. Gail gave herself another moment before raising her head up to take in the state of her surroundings. The table sat completely unaware of her internal mess. Holly in fact was not staring at her, but in a deep conversation with Danielle. She couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't even paid any attention to Gail's reactions.

Gail drove the questions from her head and dove into a conversation herself. The group fell into easy conversation and heavy drinking. Less than an hour later, a fairly drunken Holly found another friend. Gail watched as she positioned herself in her chair directly across from Gail. The woman Holly had dragged over to the table showed no restraint, moving all over Holly. The girl was stunning, and Gail found her own eyes trailing over her as she danced. The rest of the table was distracted amongst themselves, but Gail could not tear her eyes from the bodies in front of her. Holly was enjoying it far too much for her liking. Gail watched as Holly's eyes took in the other woman, tracing each curve of her body. She watched as the woman turned around, facing Gail. She watched her take Holly's hands and place them on her hips as she slid her ass into Holly, moving against the fabric between Holly's legs. She watched as Holly's tongue slid across her bottom lip, wetting it. She watched as Holly's eye rose from the other woman and lock onto Gail's. Holly held her gaze smiling. She looked into Gail's eyes as the woman turned around again, placing herself on her fully. She looked into her eyes as the woman breathed against her neck. She looked into her eyes as she bit her bottom lip.

Gail could barely keep herself together, finally pulling her eyes away from Holly's back down to the table. The song ended and the mystery girl left. Gail offered the next round and made her way over to the bar. She ordered a few beers and a round of shots for the table, taking her time gathering the drinks. When she reached the table she took a seat next to Holly. As she handed the beer over to her she found Holly's fingers graze her own, lingering slightly. A wave of butterflies made their presence known in Gail's gut. Danielle shot a questioning glace their way before turning her attention to the two strippers heading her way.

By 1am they were all more than a little drunk, and enjoying themselves thoroughly. A tall woman covered in tattoos made her way up to the main stage with a microphone. Gail leaned into Holly and whispered in her ear.

"What do you think about that one? Her tattoos are super-hot." Holly gave Gail a mischievous grin and nodded. "Want me to get her for you later? I kinda owe you a dance don't I." Holly laughed and turned her attention back to the stage.

The woman turned the mic on and addressed the crowd. "Alright ladies and gents, the time has come for our Saturday night fun. Do we have any volunteers? Gail saw moment to her right and turned her attention towards it. Kate had her arm in the air and was pointing towards Holly and Gail. Gail made a grab for her arm just as the woman looked their way. Taking it as Gail offering she made her way down, pulling an intrigued Holly and uneasy Gail up on the stage. "Okay, ladies who is dancing?"

Gail shot a terrified look Holly's way. Holly shrugged and said loud enough for only Gail to hear "Well I guess it is time to pay up Peck. Looks like I am getting that free dance now." Gail felt her unease turn to downright fear, but she was just drunk enough to go with it. She nodded towards the tattooed woman and stood awkwardly aside as a chair was produced for Holly. Holly took her place in the chair and gave a teasing poke to Gail's hip.

"Don't be stingy now peeps. Let's hear it for these ladies." The room was filled with cheers and applause and then music as her song started. Gail stepped in towards Holly awkwardly and whispered in her direction. "Holly I don't know what I am doing."

Holly reached out squeezing Gail's hand for a moment. "Just go with it, have fun." And with that, she leaned back in her chair expectantly. Gail took a deep breath in and drowned out the sounds of the crowd, now watching them. She let her head fill with the rhythm of the song, and felt herself move to the beat. Each second that passed brought with it a stronger confidence in Gail. Her movements became less forced, and more natural. She stepped into Holly, letting herself move against her. She felt hands on her hips, pulling her closer. Gail's eyes glanced down at the tan fingers gripping her strongly. It only fueled her further. She let her inhibitions fall from her as she broke through any distance between her and the woman she was dancing for, letting her hands trail across Holly's knees, up her thighs, against her hips, up her sides, until each hand was placed firmly on her ribs. Gail felt her fingers extend, grazing the underside of Holly's breasts. She watched as Holly's chest rose and fell with each labored breath. Gail let her newfound courage drive her as her body slid against Holly. She turned around, letting her ass grind into Holly, moving in synch with the music. She leaned back, hands on the top of Holly's thighs and placed the back of her head again Holly's shoulders and the lower half of her continued to move. There was no mistaking the moan that Holly let fall from her lips.

Gail slowed her movements as the song began to end. Gail let herself look around again and realized the stage was flooded with bills. It seems her and Holly had been quite the show. The other woman with the mic appeared again and collected the money before handing it to Gail. Holly pulled herself off the chair and followed Gail off the stage and back to the table.

Her new friends sat slaw jawed and wide eyed. Holly took her seat and made a not so subtle effort to compose herself. Gail and Holly exchanged nervous glances, each smiling at each other a bit bashful. Gail grabbed another drink from the table and tried to turn the attention off the two of them and towards anything else. Luckily the group caught on quickly and struck up a discussion.

Around 2:30 or so they decided to call it a night. They stumbled out of the club and into the cold night. Laughter filled the air as they waited on the cabs the bouncer had called for them. Alexi and Danielle took the first one, seeing as Danielle was easily the most inebriated out of the lot. The next one the rest of the women piled into and then it was just Gail and Holly alone in the Toronto air. They didn't wait long though, and climbed hurriedly into the warmth of the cab. Holly offered her own address to the cabbie and leaned her head against Gail's shoulder. They exchanged quiet words, and soft gazes, letting the quiet calm their nerves. The car stopped in front of Holly's building and the two climbed out together hand in hand.

Their bodies continued to gravitate closer and closer together. By the time they reached the elevator they were flush against each other, sleepy heads resting on each other's shoulders, Holly's arms wrapped around Gail's shoulders, and Gail's around Holly's waist. They reluctantly broke from the embrace as the doors opened and they were forced into the hallway. As soon as Holly's front door closed behind them Gail was in her arms again. Holly pulled her in closer, leaving no air between them. Gail felt a hand slide up to the back of her neck, fingers threading through her hair. Her heart was pounding against the inside of her chest. She felt dizzy and delusional. Holly finally pulled away from Gail and dragged her into the kitchen by the hem of her coat sleeve.

She pulled two empty water bottles from her dishwasher and filled each with water. Gail took the one she was offered and downed half of the bottle instantly. Feeling slightly more grounded now and she took a step back towards Holly.

"We should probably go to bed." Her hand had found Holly's again. Holly didn't offer a reply but instead led her into her bedroom. Gail heard the door close behind her and turned to watch Holly strut over to her dresser. After a moment of digging Holly pulled a pair of shorts and t-shirt from the drawers. Without any warning she pulled her shirt off and unclasped her bra. Gail knew she should look away but could not manage to pull her eyes off of Holly's body. Holly moved her hands down, sliding her pants off, and raised herself back up slowly, now only in panties. Gail eyes instantly gravitated towards the ink on each of Holly's sides. Holly turned back around, revealing a belly button piercing as well, but instead of dressing immediately, she reached for the lotion that sat atop her dressed and walked over to Gail.

Gail took the lotion and watched as Holly put her hair in a messy bun. She climbed onto her bed stomach down and motioned for Gail to join her. Gail noticed a third tattoo running straight down Holly's spine. Silently Gail moved from her spot and climbed up on the bed, straddling Holly's ass. She opened the lotion and squeezed some out onto her palms. As soon as her hands were on Holly's bare back, caressing her every muscle, the woman below her moaned out loud. Gail felt her hands tremble slightly as she moved her hands up to Holly's shoulders and back down her back. A few minutes later Holly turned under Gail so that Gail was now sitting on top of Holly's hips. Holly sat up, looking Gail in the eyes for a moment before sliding out from under her back to the clothes she had pulled from the dresser. She dressed quietly and offered a change of clothes to Gail. Holly's eyes didn't leave her as she changed either.

Holly pulled the covers back on the bed motioning for Gail to get in as she turned the light off. Gail felt the bed dip to her left as Holly joined her under the sheets. Holly's hand found her waist in the dark and pulled her in close. They tangled together instantly and fell into a drunken sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Kind of got wrapped up in this chapter and unintentionally wrote the whole thing last night. One of those times where you look at the clock and see that it is 3am kind of things. I guess I just got sucked in. With that, thanks again to all of the amazing people who keep me motivated to write all night long. Without you I would be forced to go to sleep at a respectable time and we wouldn't have this update here to distract us from everything. _**

* * *

"Holly? Are you okay?" Gail's face peaked over the top of the mattress, and Holly found blue eyes trained on her motionless body. She made an effort to sit and decided the floor was a much more lucrative spot.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Her voice was barely a whisper. This dry mouth thing was really starting to be a pain in the ass. She cleared her throat and continued. "I am pretty sure I am still drunk though."

"Uh, you think?" Holly was too out of it to offer any sarcasm back in return. Instead she just closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to find her before her last meal decided to make its grand reentrance into the world. She listened as Gail got out of bed, and started moving about the room. She could sense her in her proximity but didn't dare try to open her eyes. Holly was almost asleep again when she felt her head lift in Gail's hand. She felt a straw at her lips and gladly took the offered water. She laid her head back finding a newly added pillow below her. At the edge of consciousness, Holly let her senses dull, barely noticing the blanket Gail draped over her before straying from the room.

* * *

It was midafternoon when Holly peeled her eyes back again. The room was almost pitch black. Gail had shut the blackout curtains and turned the lights off, leaving the door cracked so just enough light could filter in for when Holly woke. She turned on her side, back straining to right itself after her nap on the hard wood floor. She reached for the bottle of water Gail had left next to her and finished the contents quickly. A few more minutes passed before Holly dared to get off the floor. The room was no longer spinning and she was fairly confident she wasn't about to puke all over the place, but her brain had not backed off in its attempt to bust out of her skull. Holly stumbled blindly to the bathroom, suddenly realizing she had no idea where her glasses were. She tore the medicine cabinet open and pulled a bottle of painkillers from the shelf.

After a quick shower she trudged back out into the living room, finding Gail in the kitchen, plating up scrambled eggs. Holly flopped herself into a chair greeting Gail quietly.

Gail turned at Holly's voice offering a small smile and a good morning, even though it was nowhere close to being an appropriate time of day for such a greeting. Holly smiled back and pointed towards the coffee pot behind Gail. Gail obliged, pouring a cup for Holly and placing the mug, a glass of water, and the plate of eggs in front of her. Holly dug into the food eagerly.

Gail excused herself to go clean up while Holly ate. She sat in the quiet, listening to the soft lull of Gail showering in the other room. She took the moment to herself to reflect back to night previous. She hadn't exactly blacked out, but she was definitely having trouble deciphering exactly what parts of the night were accurate, and which were remnants of her dreams throughout the night. Her playback of the evening was cut short by Gail's reappearance. She was toweling her hair off as she strutted out of Holly's bedroom, freshly clothed in a tight t-shirt and pajama pants. Holly had to put in some serious effort to pull her eyes off of the other woman. Instead she set about clearing her plate from the counter and loading the dishwasher.

Her thoughts of Gail were still racing when she found the woman in question's hands wrap around her, pulling her into a tight embrace. Gail turned her around and kissed her gently on the cheek. Holly smiled warmly at her in return and pulled her back into a hug. They stood silently clinging fiercely onto each other in Holly's dim kitchen for a small eternity, only breaking apart at the sound of Gail's phone buzzing. Gail made a grab for the phone and answered irritably. Holly watched as her expression turned from agitation to concern and finally to a happy relief. Gail promised to call the mystery person later and placed her phone back on the counter.

Holly glanced at her, curious. Gail gave her one of the most sincere smiles she had ever seen from her. "That was Dov. Chloe's surgery went well. They think she is going to make a full recovery. Sam is doing really well too. Dov said they might even release him early if he keeps making progress."

"Oh Gail, that is great news." Holly reached out, placing her palms tenderly on each side of the blonde's face. "I'm so glad they are doing better." She let her thumbs rub soft circles along Gail's cheekbones, eager to offer a small comfort. Gail reached out taking one of Holly's hands in her own and placing a light kiss on the back of her hand.

* * *

They spent what was left of the afternoon watching TV in Holly's bed. Holly kept twisting and turning, determined to get comfortable. Gail seemed to finally take pity on her. "Hols, what is wrong. You look like you are laying on a porcupine or something."

"My fucking back is killing me. I think falling off the bed and then spending a solid 5 or 6 hours laying in an awkward position on it might have had a small effect on me." She laughed at her own joke only to wince at the sharp pain it caused her.

Gail got up off the bed, returning with the lotion from the night before. She motioned for Holly to lie down on her stomach. Holly gave Gail a smile and a 'thanks' as she pulled her t-shirt off and planted herself face down into the comforter. She closed her eyes the second Gail's hands found her again. She could feel the tension falling from her instantly. It didn't take long before Gail unclipped her bra and pulled the straps down Holly's shoulders. Gail's hands worked at her knots, focusing on the spots Holly needed the most. She felt Gail's attention focus on the spine momentarily before trailing down to her sides, tracing patterns on her body Holly instantly recognized belongs to the ink imprinted in her flesh.

"Tell me about them." She heard a simple curiosity in Gail's voice, maybe even a little adoration. Holly felt a smile play on her face. She sat up slightly, pulling a sheet with her, carefully not to flash Gail in the process.

She took one of Gail's hands and placed the fingertips onto her left side, using Gail's fingers she traced out the design. "This one I got when I was 19. I had just come out to my parents, and they didn't take it so well. My mother told me to leave, my father tried to stop her, but she got her way. I left that night and slept in my car. I spent a few days struggling to find a place to stay. My grandfather took me in until I could find a place of my own. The first night I stayed with him he told me that each moment we exist we make a choice. We chose to breathe, to sit, to stand, to love, to hate. But none of those choices can ever fully form us, or break us. They are part of a whole. We can only learn from them, and choose wiser the next day. He promised me that my mother may have made a choice that night that broke my heart, but she had made a million choices before that moment that were out of love, and compassion, and selflessness. And he promised me that she would make choices in the future based on those as well. But tonight she had made a choice out of fear. And while it hurt, it would neither fully form her nor break her. It was just a moment in time. Just one decision amongst an infinite amount. He wasn't making excuses for her. He just wanted me to understand that one moment wasn't enough to push her away forever. It wasn't enough to destroy the millions of other choices she had made out of love for me. He wanted me to understand that in time she would realize her mistake and make a better choice. I just had to understand. So the next night I found myself in a tattoo shop. This is my constant reminder never to let one choice decide my fate."

Gail traced the words on her ribs, speaking each one delicately. "A choice is just a moment in time, to neither form you nor break you. It is not your destiny; it is not your downfall. It is just a moment." She took another minute to take it in before moving to Holly's right side.

Holly smiled warmly and began her explanation. "This one I got a few months later. It didn't start out like how it looks now. It is ever changing." She felt Gail's fingers tracing the roots, and branches and knots of the tree. "It started out as just the trunk and branches and a single leaf. Each leaf was added individually. The first one was for coming out to my parents, which I had already done. I got the next one when I was accepted into school pre-med. The next one was for making amends with my father. Each time I made it through a struggle or accomplished something big I added a leaf. When I look in the mirror every day I can see how far I have come. It has held me together on more than one occasion. And this leaf here." Holly placed one of Gail's fingers on the leaf. "This one is for the day my mother called me to tell me she was sorry, and that she loved me no matter what. That was the day we finally spoke after almost three years. And this one here, that one I got the day I graduated med school. I got one for finishing my residency, one when I completed my first marathon, one when my nephew was born. They all have meaning, each one a purpose. And then this one here…this one is yours."

Holly braced herself for Gail's reaction, but didn't receive one. She looked up into Gail's eyes. She was staring at her obviously taken aback. She held Gail's hand in her own and carried on. "When I met you I wasn't in the best place. I had been through some rough patches and you unknowingly pulled me out. You have been there for me more than you could ever realize. Gail you are the first true friend I have had in ages. So this leaf is yours, for pushing me to become a better me." Holly glanced back up at Gail who was wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Holly I don't know what to say to that. I can't believe you gave me a leaf on your tree." Holly watched a smile grow on Gail's face. "And for the record, if I had a tree, you would totally have a leaf on it. A really big ass leaf." Holly grinned back at Gail and pulled her into a hug. "When did you get that leaf anyways?"

Holly sighed and looked at Gail. "That one, I got about a month ago. Remember when we spent that night out at that new bar and got way too tipsy and ended up dancing to terrible music on the beach, freezing our asses off?" Gail nodded. "Well we had that crazy conversation that night about the future, and the past, and the present, and how none of it would ever make any sense to anyone. You said something like how the second you realize you are in the present, it is too late, and is already just a memory. It was totally crazy, yet made perfect sense. I realized then that I was never going to meet anyone like you in my life again. And it made me sad. I thought about our friendship that night and realized that you were such a big part of the person I have let myself become lately and the thought of not having a piece of that with me, just the memories was not enough. I thought that you deserved a leaf, so that a piece of you would be with me no matter what. So that Friday when you asked me to meet you, the appointment I said I had, and the reason I couldn't meet you, that appointment was for this. For your leaf."

Gail smiled and laughed quietly. "You know you are insane right? But only in the most fantastic of ways, you goober." Gail pulled her into a tight embrace holding her close. They stayed like that for a while before finally letting their arms fall back to their sides. "So then... That covers those two, but what about the one on your back?"

Holly stood up, pulling her shirt back over her head. "That one is a story for another day. Now what do you say we go see if we can find some ice cream in my freezer?" Gail gave her a look but followed her from the room never the less.

They managed to ride out the rest of their hangovers in moderate comfort. Gail ordered them pizza around dusk, and Holly had broken out her movie collection. When Gail started to nod off, Holly reluctantly suggested they called it a night. Gail agreed and dragged herself tiredly from Holly's bed before she realized something.

"Holly, you realize your car is still at the strip club right?"

Holly let her head fall into her palms, suddenly remembering she had left her car in favor of the taxi. Gail laughed a bit and slid back into Holly's bed. "How about I just stay here tonight? That way I can drop you off at your car on my way to work. I have a spare uniform in my locker at work."

Holly accepted the offer and dropped back down on the bed. Gail got up and turned the lights and TV off. She set Holly's alarm and curled up into her arms. Holly fell asleep listening to Gail's breathing, and found herself dreaming about the woman in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Between the weekend, my sleep deprivation, and now coming home from work early thanks to being sick, it seems a lot of writing is taking place. So in case you missed it yesterday, check out chapter 4 first. Thanks as always to all of you wonderful people who continue to follow the story, without you I would just be a weirdo who spends far too much time thinking about fictional characters. _**

* * *

Monday morning brought with it a storm of cases. Both Holly and Gail found themselves stuck working incredulous hours throughout the following days. They barely had time to speak let alone see each other. They mostly kept in contact through text, with the occasional phone call. Wednesday night was the only night they had both managed to leave work at a decent enough hour to meet at Holly's for dinner. Both ended up passed out on the couch, plate in hand before 8pm. Gail finally woke a few hours later long enough to drag Holly from the couch and put her to sleep in her bed. Too lazy to make her way back across the apartment Gail settled for Holly's bed as well, opting out of her usual spot in the spare room. Thursday was a nightmare of arrests, leaving Gail absolutely exhausted despite sleeping nearly 10 hours the previous night. Friday was much better, and Gail vowed to make time to meet Holly for drinks. Friday had other plans for Holly however, who was stuck in her lab until nearly 11pm.

Saturday was the first day they both had a change to breathe again. Holly woke late in the day to roughly a dozen texts and a missed call. She rubbed her eyes vigorously before making an attempt to put her glasses on and read the messages.

(7:03am) Gail: Hey Hols, you up?

(7:12am) Gail: I am going to take that as a no then.

(7:16am) Gail: Wakey, wakey!

(8:47am) Gail: Holly I really need you wake up. I need your help with something.

(9:36am) Gail: Okay, since you are still dead to the world, I guess I have to find something to wear myself. You have been warned.

(10:07am) Gail: Okay this one or this one *images attached*

(10:22am) Danielle: Hey Holly, I invited Gail to the wedding, hope you don't mind. Anyways, see you tonight.

(10:24am) Gail: Okay Stewart that is it. If I don't hear back before 11 I am going to come over and drag your lazy ass out of bed. Payback time.

(10:37am) Gail: 23 minutes Hols.

(10: 48am) Gail: 12 minutes asshat.

(10:55am) Gail: I have my keys in hand.

(11:02am) Gail: Operation, get Holly out of bed is in play. All units stand by for orders.

Holly glanced at the clock. 11:22am. Gail was going to be here any minute. She pulled herself out of bed and made a rushed effort to clean herself up slightly. She had barely managed to pour herself a cup of coffee when she heard an excessively loud knock on her front door. She grabbed a second mug, filled it with coffee and went to let Gail in.

Gail stood there with a satisfied grin on her face. "Well, look who finally graced the world with her presence." Gail teased as she stepped inside.

"Yeah well, you didn't really leave me with any options did you now." Holly handed the mug over to Gail who called off her attack at the sight of coffee. "So Danielle text me while I was out of it. Looks like you are my plus one tonight."

"Nope. Sorry Hols, but I am my own plus one tonight. Proper invitation for yours truly. You will have to find a replacement plus one if you intend to bring one."

"What happened to plus one forever?" Holly put her best puppy dog eyes to work.

Gail put her hand over Holly's face, pushing her gently. "Damn it woman. Keep those eyes to yourself. You know I can't say no to that face."

"That is what I was counting on." Gail just nodded in agreement and went back to her coffee.

After giving Holly time to wake up more, Gail made her way back down to her car, bringing an astounding amount of clothes back up with her. Gail took turns with each outfit, modelling for Holly, who was of no help at all. After an hour of trying on dresses Gail was no closer to figuring out what she was going to wear.

"Ughhh…I seriously have to find something to wear. How much time do we have before we have to leave?"

Holly walked past the couch Gail had flopped herself onto. "Uh, I don't know what time you have to leave, but I have to leave in an hour."

Gail shot into a sitting position glaring at Holly. "Wait, you are really going to make me go alone? Why do you have to be there so early?"

Holly just shrugged her shoulders and made her way towards the bathroom. She stopped in the doorway and poked her head back out. "I am going to hop into the shower. Try not to burn anything down while I am gone."

"Good idea. You smell." Gail dropped back onto the couch.

Holly emerged from her room 20 minutes later, dressed in jeans and a flannel shirt. "Uh, I am pretty sure that…" Gail paused long enough to point at Holly's attire. "…is not a wedding appropriate outfit."

"You think? I don't know, these are my formal jeans. I don't want to outdo the bride." Holly sounded dead serious. Gail just stared at her like she was bat-shit crazy. "Oh god Gail. Do you really think this is what I would wear to a wedding? I have to help set up. That's why I have to be there so early. Wouldn't really be appropriate to be moving everything around in my real outfit now would it?"

Gail tossed her pillow over at her before settling back into her spot in the cushions. She listened as Holly dug through her hallway closet, making a ridiculous amount of noise. Gail didn't bother to look up until Holly said she was leaving and would see Gail at the wedding, tossing her a spare key to lock up behind her. Gail turned towards the door just in time to catch the key, but too late to get a glimpse of whatever Holly had dragged out of the closet.

She sighed and pried herself from the couch glancing at the clock. Great, now she really had to make an effort to find something to wear and quick. Being late to a new friend's wedding wouldn't exactly be a great idea. Gail showered and dressed, checking and double checking her hair and makeup before going to meet the cab waiting on her. She planned on drinking heavily tonight and didn't want to have to deal with going to get her car in the morning. She gave the cabbie the address Danielle had provided that morning and sat back and watched the city pass her by.

* * *

Gail's thoughts easily strayed to Holly. They seemed to do that frequently as of late. Nothing substantial had really changed between them since last weekend. They had both been swamped with work and hadn't been able to hardly see each other though. Gail wondered if she and Holly would be in a different place if they had been free to enjoy each other's company as much as they had grown accustomed to. She really wasn't sure, and that was okay. She was in no rush with Holly. She loved just being her friend, and if it never went further, she still saw it as a win. Having Holly in life period was more than enough to keep a smile on her face. Even with that Gail's thoughts strayed to the strip club. What she remembers of it at least. There was definitely some crazy sexual tension between them. She was almost certain that Holly was just as aware as she herself was.

Gail's thoughts were interrupted by their sudden arrival. She paid and made her way from the cab. She looked up at the building before her. She didn't recognize the place, but quickly realized it was a ski lodge. She pulled her coat in tighter against her as she walked towards the entrance. Gail didn't recognize a soul and instantly regretted Holly leaving before her. Spotting the bar, she strode over quickly and ordered a drink.

"Hey stranger. I thought I would find you here." Gail turned to find Holly standing behind her looking amused. Gail's mouth dropped at the sight of Holly. Holly didn't miss it and brought her hand up to close Gail's mouth.

Gail shook herself out of the stare and found her voice. "Damn Holly. You look fucking gorgeous."

"Uh, thanks." Holly blushed at the compliment.

Gail took her in fully. She had never seen Holly in a dress before, which was probably best for her own sanity based on the reaction it was pulling from her. Holly stood before her in a tight dark purple dress and heels. Gail felt her eyes drift down to take in her legs. They seemed to go on forever. Gail managed to bring herself out of her trance after another moment of not so subtle glances.

Holly brushed off the looks and just took Gail by the elbow and led her to their seats. They fell into their usual banter easily and Gail was reminded of Frank and Noelle's wedding. She smiled to herself and settled back into their conversation.

When the ceremony was finished Holly excused herself and left Gail to make her way towards the reception area alone. She found the table with her name on it. Luckily she saw Holly's name next to hers. At least she didn't have to sit with a bunch of strangers alone. Gail waited impatiently for Holly to show, but when the toasts started she was still nowhere to be found. Gail pulled her phone from her pocket, and typed out a message under the table.

'Do I need to send ETF to come save you? Where did you run off to?'

She felt her phone buzz a second later.

Holly: Call off the troops, I am fine. Just making some last minute adjustments. See you soon. ;P

Adjustments? What the hell was Holly up to? Gail put her phone back in her purse and turned her attention back to whomever it was that was crying through his speech. Must be one of the parents. Shortly after the speeches finished and a woman came out into the banquet hall with a violin. This was actually Gail's favorite part. The first dance. It was sweet, yet still just awkward enough to be amusing. Half way through the song they urged everyone to join them and Gail made a bee line for her chair, hoping to avoid getting stuck slow dancing with someone's smelly grandfather or pimply younger cousin. She settled into her chair, looking for the closest waiter with a tray of champagne. Gail grabbed two glasses from the first to walk by and downed the first in one drink. She pulled her phone from her pocket looking to see if Holly had sent her any updates. Gail was actually getting a little nervous.

She dialed Holly's number and started towards the exit, hoping to find somewhere quiet. By the time she made it into the lobby the call had reached Holly's voicemail. Gail heard the band start up in the room behind her and left a quick message asking Holly to call her back. She was still staring at her phone as she walked back into the room. What finally made her look up was Holly's voice.

She stopped in her tracks and found Holly immediately. Gail saw Morgan in the crowd and made a grab for her.

"Oh hey Gail. I'm glad to see you here!"

"Hey Morgan. Uh, so Holly plays guitar then?" Both women's eyes found the woman in question, who was indeed on stage with the rest of the band, guitar in hand.

Morgan turned her attention back to Gail. "Oh yeah. She was in a band in college, but fell away from it a couple months into med school. Didn't have the time for it I guess. But she agreed to play for the reception. I think they still play in a couple local bars every once in a while though."

Gail's eyes hadn't left Holly even once through Morgan's explanation. "She is really good."

Morgan gave Gail a curious look that went unnoticed. "Yeah she really is. She is kind of a stellar musician actually. Sings, plays guitar, bass, drums and piano. I think she actually used to write most of their music, but they mostly just do covers now."

Gail felt butterflies in her chest again. Watching Holly play did something to her she couldn't describe. It was completely mesmerizing. Gail was curious why Holly had never mentioned it to her, but she couldn't help but love the little things that Holly let her discover. It was almost like a gift each time Holly showed more of herself to Gail. She watched them play another song before she managed to pull her eyes off of Holly and make her way to the bar.

She did her best to keep from staring, mostly failing. The band excused themselves for a break and Holly made her way over to Gail.

"Hey, sorry to abandon you and all but duty calls." Holly said sliding up next to Gail and grabbing a bottle of water from the bartender.

Gail struggled to find her words. "No of course. You guys are pretty awesome. Morgan told me you are kind of a beast in the music department. I would have to agree."

Holly brushed off the compliment. "Nah, rusty tonight. I haven't really had the chance to play in a few months. We only were able to meet up a few times to practice, so count yourself as lucky it isn't horrendous." Holly laughed to herself at this and offered Gail a genuine smile. "Glad you seem to like it though. I'm sure I would never hear the end of it otherwise."

Gail offered her own smile back to Holly and nodded in agreement. Holly glanced at her phone and sighed. "Well back to business for me. We are only playing a few more songs though so I will be back soon enough."

"Okay, well I will walk you back over then." Gail offered. Holly smiled and took Gail by the arm as they walked back over towards the stage. Holly pulled a bag from the side and placed her water in it before trading her heals for some Converse. Gail just gave Holly a look and shook her head. "Oh my god Holly. Could you get any gayer right now?"

Holly just nudged Gail and shooed her away. Gail got the hint and found her place back at the bar. She didn't bother trying to avert her attention this time around though. Holly took her place with the rest of the band at the side of the stage. She watched them talk and point at the stage for a few minutes before they made their way to their places. She kept her eyes on Holly as she dug through her bag again looking for something. Gail let her eyes drift back to the other band members and watched one of the guys pick up Holly's guitar and adjust the straps. He looked over to Holly who gave him a thumbs-up while smiling brightly. He mouthed something to her Gail couldn't understand and watched Holly flip him the bird and then glance around to make sure no one had seen it. They both laughed and Holly turned her attention back to her bag. Apparently she found what she was looking for, though Gail couldn't make out what it was, because a moment later she walked back towards the middle of the stage, taking a seat at the drum kit.

They started playing again and Gail felt herself transfixed by Holly's movements. She didn't even notice the guy that walked up to her and asked her to dance. She didn't notice Kate waving at her from the other side of the bar, or the bartender asking if she wanted another drink. The only thing she noticed was Holly. Gail couldn't pull her eyes away from the woman. Not even when Holly's eyes found her own through the crowd. Gail felt her heart take up residence in her throat instantly, suddenly nervous. She couldn't pinpoint what had just happened to her, but she knew that this moment made her knees weak, and it had everything to do with Holly's lingering eye contact.

Holly played the drums for the rest of the set. Gail kept feeling herself glancing up at the stage, watching Holly. She couldn't help it, and guessed that no matter how many times she saw Holly play, she would always find it difficult to avert her gaze. One more thing to add to her list of reasons Holly was amazing. It was of course a list she kept only in her mind, but it still took up enough of Gail's thoughts. She pulled herself out of it long enough to make conversation with Danielle and her new bride. Just as they were making their exit, Gail felt a hand on her shoulders and turned to find Holly standing behind her.

"Hey there. So I guess you are finished then?" Gail tried not to let her voice shake. She was doing everything she could to keep herself together, but her feelings betrayed her. Gail's nerves were far too apparent. Holly didn't say anything if she noticed, instead she nodded to Gail and downing three shots in a row.

"Whoa there. I hope you don't plan on driving home tonight if you are going to be drinking like that."

"Nope. I got a room here. I plan on getting plenty drunk tonight." Holly said between ordering drinks for her and Gail.

"Oh. Well I took a cab here. My car is at your place. Mind if I just crash there tonight?" Gail asked, slightly disappointed. She had figured that Holly would be returning home tonight. Now she was looking forward to going home to Dov and Chris, or spending an awkward night alone in Holly's apartment.

"Well I mean if you really want to I guess you can." Holly offered. "I just figured you would stay here. I can give you ride in the morning since your car is at mine anyways."

"Holly, I really doubt they have any rooms available at this point, what with a wedding tonight." Gail said slightly irritated.

Holly took the drinks from the bartender and handed one to Gail. "Oh they are completely booked. I had to struggle to get a room when I booked it a month ago."

Gail just looked at Holly confused now. "Okay, so…?"

"I wasn't suggesting you get a room here. I just figured you would stay with me." Holly suggested casually.

Gail felt slightly silly. Of course Holly had meant she could stay with her. It's not like she didn't crash at Holly's at least once a week anyways. "Oh. Well in that case, I guess I could stay. I don't have any clothes with me though."

"I have extras, just in case you decided to stay here." Holly placed her glass down on the bar and turned to Gail. "So, shall we dance?"

Gail looked around at all of the people milling about, clinging on to each other. "To a slow song?"

"It's not like I have cooties. Just one dance and then we can get out of here and go put sweatpants on." Holly took Gail by the hand and led her out to the dance floor, not waiting for an answer. Gail gave in and let Holly pull her in close. Gail felt her nerves hard at work again, hoping that Holly didn't notice. She chanced a glance at Holly who smiled at her and just pulled her closer. They stood there in the midst of everyone, swaying slowly to the music. Gail felt her head tilt down onto Holly's shoulder of its own accord and let herself just take the moment in.

True to her word Holly led Gail off the dance floor after one song and back over to the stage. One of the guys from the band was stowing all of the equipment and handed Holly's bag over to her.

"Thanks James. Take good care of my stuff will you? I'll get in next week?" Holly said hugging the man.

He smiled warmly at her before offering his reply. "And face the wrath of you if I don't? Trust me, it's all I good hands. Have a good night."

"Thanks you too." She gave him another quick hug before dragging Gail out into the lobby. They found a spot in the crowded elevator and rode it up to Holly's floor in silence. After they stepped out into the hallway Gail burst into laughter.

"Oh my god. That was so awkward. No one in there would look at each other. Do you think they are all wedding hookups?" Holly nodded her head trying to contain her own laughter.

"Definitely." She walked up to a door and slid the key car in. "Well this is me. Ladies first." Holly said letting Gail into the room and following in behind her, locking the door behind them.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I am starting to think I have become sucked into writing this story. _**

* * *

Holly locked the door behind her. She turned back to find Gail sitting on the edge of the bed staring at her. She put her best poker face on and made her way to the mini bar. She pulled out a couple small bottles, tossing one towards Gail. She put hers on the nightstand and unzipped her bag, pulling out some clothes for them both. Gail took the pajama pants and tank top Holly tossed her and kicked off her heals. Holly had already slipped out of her dress and was pulling on a pair of shorts. Gail walked over to her, turned around and pulled her hair out of the way, wordlessly revealing the zipper to her dress.

Holly got the hint and slowly unzipped Gail's dress, letting her fingers run down the length of her spine in the process. She really couldn't help herself. She could feel Gail breathe in at the touch, and felt her own body react. Determined to control herself she put some distance between them. Luckily Gail dressed quickly, giving Holly no chance to let her vision wander. With slightly shaky hands she opened her bottle and took a drink before taking the time to pull her own shirt on.

Gail was digging through the mini bar again, moving bottles around before she satisfied, removed the couple bottles of tequila hidden in the back. Holly made a grab for the remote and turned to the guide, looking for the music channels.

"So, what are you in the mood for? Just be warned, I refuse to play country." Holly spoke breaking the silence.

Gail nodded in agreement and took the remote from Holly's hands, browsing through the options before making her selection. Holly busied herself by turning the bathroom light on and the main lights off, easing the severity of the brightness in the room. Her attention turned back to Gail and the channel changed. It was somewhere between electronica and rap, reminding her of the clubs she used to hang out in a few years back. She hadn't expected Gail to choose this though. Holly quirked her eyebrow up at her. Gail just shrugged at her innocently.

"What? Just because we aren't on the dance floor doesn't mean we can't dance." Gail tossed the remote on the bed and walked over towards Holly. Holly gave in and took Gail's offered hand and followed her to the center of the room. The music pulsed through her as she let herself fall into the rhythm. Holly watched Gail's body move to the beat, and felt her own inhibitions fall away.

They drank and danced, slowly getting more and more comfortable with each other. Before either of them noticed they were fairly drunk and had thrown any barriers out of the window. Holly currently had one hand on Gail's waist, while the other inched further and further up the back of Gail's shirt, flush against her skin. Gail in turn had one hand placed on the small of Holly's back, pulling her in closer, whereas the other hand was currently distracted running its fingers along the back of Holly's neck.

Holly was trying to keep her fairly inebriated mind off of kissing Gail. She was about to give into it when Gail suddenly turned around, placing herself against Holly. Gail slid her hands back behind her, finding a place on Holly's thighs. Holly was barely able to move as Gail slid down her body, and back up, making sure not to break contact with Holly. She heard herself moan and let her hands wander from Gail's hips up her sides, finally resting against the material covering the sides of Gail's bra. Gail leaned back against her fully, placing her own hands on top of Holly's. They moved against each other to the music, Gail's hands guiding Holly's against her sides, and abdomen, and hips and then back up again.

Holly felt her mouth go dry. She closed her eyes, and let her fingers paint a picture of Gail's body. Between the pressure from Gail's hands on her own, and the sensation of the woman's body beneath her fingertips, Holly was having difficulty remaining lucid. Any coherent thoughts that remained fell away the second Gail slid Holly's hands down to her hipbones, then urging them up under her shirt. Holly allowed herself to be led. She let the pads of her fingers graze the bare skin on Gail's stomach and sides. She could hear her heartbeat. Every sensation became multiplied.

Gail let her hands fall from Holly's as she turned back around. Their eyes met and there was something in them that had never been obvious before. Holly couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or if it was something else, but she was too drunk to reason. Instead she allowed her hands to find Gail's shoulders, letting her fingers caress their way down to her hands. This time Holly was the one guiding Gail. Pushing her hands across her hips and up her torso, lingering when she heard Gail's breathe catch. She could feel Gail's hands slip from under hers and start to carve their own path. Holly could sense Gail's fingers dusting her shoulders. She felt the gentle pressure on her collarbones, and then her chest, slowly falling lower and lower until they were dangerously close to be completely on her breasts.

Holly had no idea how she finally broke from her trance, but it was in that moment she realized she had to stop before she ripped Gail's clothes off. Holly pulled Gail in tightly, embracing her for a moment before releasing her fully. She mumbled something about water and stepped into the bathroom. The second she closed the door behind her she let out a shaky breath. After taking a drink of water, she splashed some on her face, trying to sober herself up a bit. When she finally felt she could keep herself from crossing any more lines with Gail, she returned to the room.

Gail had already turned the TV off and climbed into bed. Holly turned the bathroom light off behind her and carefully traveled the room through the dark. She climbed into bed and Gail found her instantly, tangling into her. Holly shut her eyes, trying to push the thoughts of Gail against her out of her mind and eventually sleep came.

* * *

They both awoke the next morning only slightly hung over. Gail left the bed immediately walking into the bathroom to down three consecutive glasses of water before bringing one for Holly.

"Thanks." Holly offered, downing the water quickly. She handed the glass back to Gail and watched her walk into the bathroom again. Holly lay back on the bed groaning to herself. Last night had been intense to say the least. She knew Gail had feelings for her, there was no denying that, but she seriously hoped they hadn't pushed it too far last night. She closed her eyes and almost fell back into sleep. She felt the bed dip next to her and then felt Gail's body curl up against her.

Holly draped her arm around the other woman as she turned to face her. She could sense Gail staring at her so she forced her own eyes open. "Good morning." Holly's greeting was barely recognizable through her yawn.

"Morning." Gail offered and leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek. Holly felt herself smile at the contact and pulled Gail closer into her body. "I had a lot of fun last night."

"Me too." Holly admitted, although she would keep just how much to herself.

They lay together for a little while before Gail suggested they go grab breakfast. Holly agreed, separating from Gail to begin getting ready. Gail excused herself to take a shower, leaving Holly to dress in private. Holly pulled a change of clothes for Gail out of the bag and placed it on the counter in the bathroom. The thought didn't escape her that Gail had left enough of her clothes behind at Holly's over time to put together this outfit, and a few others.

Gail emerged from the bathroom fully dressed and smiling. Holly grabbed the room key from the nightstand and led Gail from the room. Luckily it was late enough in the morning that most of the guests had eaten, and they were left mostly to themselves. Holly was relieved to find that their conversation was just as natural as always. It seemed last night hadn't shaken anything in their friendship. Holly breathed a sigh of relief and leaned back in her chair, listening to Gail talk.

After breakfast they headed back up to the room and relaxed for a while before giving into the inevitable need to check out. Holly packed her bag back up and took Gail's hand in hers as they left the room. They left the key at the front desk and climbed into Holly's car. Gail adjusted the seat back, and closed her eyes, leaving Holly to her thoughts as she drove them back to her place. It was early afternoon when they got back. Holly suggested they grab some lunch, but Gail declined saying she really had to get home and do some laundry and clean up.

Holly gave her a hug and walked her to her car before making her way up to her apartment. Once inside she dropped the bag at the door and sank into the couch. It had been a really great night with Gail, but she just needed to detox her mind. Whatever was going on between them was getting harder and harder to keep in check.

* * *

The next few days were just as slammed as the week before had been. Gail was stuck doing surveillance for the first three nights, leaving Gail and Holly to communicate only by texts. Holly felt her missing the other woman more and more as each night passed. It wasn't like her to get so wrapped up in a friendship, but she knew that what she and Gail had was beyond a normal friendship. She worked diligently for the first three days, knowing Gail would be off Thursday. Thanks to her extra hours, she was able to leave early Thursday and meet Gail for lunch.

Gail told Holly about the old man that had nearly ruined the whole stakeout because he thought they were loitering. She told her how he had tried to call the cops on them, only to realize he couldn't get his phone unlocked, so he turned to shout up at his wife, who was about a deaf as could be and ended up dumping a bucket of water on him to get him to shut up. Holly told Gail about the crazy scene in her office the day before. One of the lab techs had started an all-out prank war with one of the guys in ballistics. The lab tech, Greg, finally thought he won, only to be caught off guard when he came in to work to find all of his lab coats had been shrunk. Holly told her how he had thrown a fit in the middle of the lab when he couldn't get his arms back out, shouting at the guy with his t-rex hands. They talked about work and TV, the unusually nice weather, and one of Gail's many conspiracy theories, anything and everything really, except their relationship. Both women were well aware that there was a line that they both kept sticking a foot over, not daring to cross it altogether. A line that on one side held their friendship, and on the other held something substantially more. It wasn't that they were avoiding the topic, but neither felt that they needed to discuss it yet. Whatever was changing between them was not awkward, or rushed, or strained. It was a natural progression, and neither Holly nor Gail wanted to intrude upon it. At least not yet.

So instead they spent the afternoon together at a bookstore. Holly found her place in the sy-fy section, and Gail in the mystery section, meeting in the middle to read and sip on their coffees. It was quiet and lax, exactly what the week called for. It was moments like these that Holly felt she could remain happy with only Gail's friendship forever, nuzzled in a crook of the bookstore, content to sit side by side in their own worlds for hours. She didn't take what they had for granted. She cherished what they had grown into for what it was, regardless if this was all she would ever have. She was perfectly content right in this spot, in this moment until she felt Gail lean into her and lay her head on her shoulder. And just like that Holly was reminded of exactly what is was about Gail that called her out. The way she could always hold her own, never fearful of the world, yet still able to melt her cold exterior and offer a more caring and gentle version of herself to Holly alone. In that that moment she was reminded why she sat up some nights thinking of ways to tell Gail how she felt, and dreaming up the response she would get in return. She thought about the looks they often found themselves sharing, and the nights that they spent curled up together, closer than intended, watching TV on Holly's couch.

That change in Holly's thought process was the epitome of where she stood with Gail, marking their exact spot in the universe. Seemingly content to remain in possibly the best friendship she had ever found, yet unable to stop thinking of what they might become, if only given the chance. Holly knew that either path they ended up taking would be the right one, as long as it meant that sometime far from now she would be still be sitting in a bookstore next to Gail.

"Holly…?" Holly pulled herself out of her own mind to find Gail looking at her questioningly. "Care to explain why you have been staring at me for the past 15 minutes looking like a weirdo."

"Sorry, I just blanked out I guess."

Gail's look didn't falter. "Um hm. Well if you are finished I think it is time we head out of here before we are mistaken for furniture.

Holly laughed and nodded pulling Gail up off of the floor they had been sitting on. Gail walked Holly back to her apartment and promised to return for dinner later. Holly pulled her in for a hug before turning towards her building alone.

* * *

True to her word Gail arrived a few hours later. Holly had busied herself straightening up the apartment and cooking dinner for the two of them while Gail ran her errands. The whole apartment now smelled amazing, and looked unusually organized.

"Damn Hols, got a hot date tonight or something?" Gail asked as she dropped her bag on the counter.

Holly walked out of the kitchen to meet her with a quick hug and kiss on the cheek. "Just you."

"Well you didn't have to clean up or cook; we could have just sat in your messy living room and ordered Thai food you know." Gail said pulling a beer from the fridge.

Holly gestured for Gail to bring her one as well. "Are you really complaining? I could just eat all of this myself and you could make a sandwich or something."

"Hey, no need to resort to threats. I am sure whatever you made is a million times better than take out. Look a piece offering." Gail pushed a bottle of beer in Holly's direction.

She took the bottle and glared at Gail. "You can't make a piece offering to me with my own beer. You better do better than that."

Gail rolled her eyes at Holly. "Fine, I won't make you watch the scary movie I brought."

Holly shook her head. "Liar. The second I give you your food, you are going to put in on anyways. Once you decide what we are watching, there is usually no stopping it."

"Damn it." Gail stood in the kitchen a moment longer trying to think up a reasonable offer. "Okay, well since I am forcing you to watch the movie anyways, I guess I can at least offer my services as your personal body guard from whatever supernatural being you decide is after you at 3am. And as an added bonus, I will even stay in your room so you aren't forced to embarrass yourself by crashing into every belonging you have ever owned in your attempt to save yourself with a plastic spatula."

"Deal." Holly held her pinky finger out to Gail. She got a weird look in return, but Gail placed her own pinky finger around Holly's anyways.

Dinner had been ridiculously good, Holly had surprised herself even. They had in fact ended up watching the movie Gail brought, and Holly did get really creeped out by it. When the movie ended Holly made a mad dash for the bedroom before Gail could turn all of the lights off. She was pretty sure she could hear Gail laughing at her from the living room but really didn't care. Holly got ready for bed while Gail finished locking up. By the time Gail made her appearance in the doorway of Holly's bedroom, she had curled her knees up defensively to her chin, arms holding them in place.

"Don't worry; I cleared the whole apartment, no zombies, or ghosts, or werewolves hiding. I think you are safe to act like an adult now." Gail told her with a perfectly straight face on.

Holly hurled a pillow at Gail barely missing. Gail broke into laughter and tossed the pillow onto the bed. Holly waited patiently for Gail to get ready to go to sleep. She was pretty sure Gail was taking extra time just to mess with her. A few moments later Gail finally emerged from the bathroom in an extra-long t-shirt.

"You aren't going to make me sleep in front of the door all night to keep the monsters away are you?" Gail almost sounded genuinely concerned.

Holly pulled the covers back signaling Gail to climb in with her. "No. I probably should after that spatula comment earlier. But I think I would feel the safest if you were here instead."

Gail sat on the bed and turned off the bedside lamp. Holly's other senses instantly intensified. She was still not unconvinced that something would appear out of nowhere and rip her organs out or try and possess her. She was about to ask Gail to turn the light back on when she felt Gail's arms wrap her up protectively. Any thoughts of goblins and ghouls vanished from her mind. She slid back into Gail completely and placed her arm over Gail's taking the woman's hand in her own. She felt herself calm as a sense of security washed over her. Holly let her eyes fall shut and drifted easily into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The weekend came with no relief to Gail, who had already spent the past night back in a surveillance van, and was barely into her shift tonight, the final night of this operation. Gail pulled the phone from her pocket and scrolled mindlessly though her contacts. The moment she saw Holly's name on her screen she hesitated. Holly of course would be at home relaxing right now, probably watching some documentary or hockey. Maybe she was out with friends, it didn't matter either way. Gail knew that regardless of her current location, Holly would respond if she text her. The urge was almost overwhelming, but her better judgment kicked in. She noticed Chris glancing at her curiously as she shoved the phone back in her pocket with a sigh.

"Uh, Gail?"

She closed her eyes for a moment, not really in the mood for whatever Chris was going to ask her. "Yeah?"

"Is everything okay? Between us, between you and Dov?" She flipped her head in his direction. This was completely unexpected.

"Yes Chris. Why?" She couldn't quite hold her impatience with the question back as she replied.

He took a moment before continuing, clearly not in complete belief of Gail's answer. "Well, it is just that you haven't really been around much lately. I'm not trying to be intrusive or anything. It's just I noticed that you spend a lot of time at Holly's now."

"So, what is it to you?" Gail didn't like where this was going. She was in no place to explain her friendship with Holly, or whatever it may be with anyone right now.

Chris gave her an apologetic glance, but continued anyways. "It is just that Dov and I were worried that something happened to make you not want to live with us anymore. I know Holly has an extra bedroom, so I guess I just wanted to know if you were moving out. If you were going to be her roommate?"

Gail opened her mouth to answer, still unsure of what words were about to come out, when the door to the van slid open. Traci stepped in and closed the door behind her. "Okay, game time. You remember the signals?"

* * *

It was barely morning, the first light of dawn filtering through the city, when Gail arrived at Holly's. She moved to knock on the door, and then stopped, realizing the early hour. Gail stood slightly irritated, not wanting to wait in the cold, but not wanting to wake Holly so early either. She was about to leave when she remembered the key Holly had given to her the night of the wedding. She had forgotten that she had yet to return it. Gail dug through her bag and pulled out the key in question. She stood for far too long in front of the door, staring down at the key, trying to decipher if it would be inappropriate to use it.

A shiver ran deep as the wind picked up. Her decision was made for her in that moment. It was way too cold outside for this. She slipped the key in the lock and stepped through the door. The apartment was warm and welcoming as always. Gail felt the stress of the past few days melt off her as the room warmed her through. She shut the door as quietly as possible, locking it behind her. She immediately set about removing her jacket and getting comfortable. She had just taken a seat on the couch when her stomach growled.

30 minutes later found Gail in the kitchen, mid breakfast preparation. She had her earphones in, tuning out the world as she chopped up an onion for the breakfast hash. She had always found cooking with music to be much more relaxing. Something about it just soothed her. Everything in the moment was just calm and collected. She let her thoughts stray back to the key that sat on the counter next to the stove. She had been staring awhile before she came to the realization that her hand had found the key and was now turning it over in her palm. Chris's words fluttered into her mind, and for a moment she considered his statement.

Just as she was returning the key to the counter, a hand grasped her shoulder. Acting purely out of instinct and habit, she grabbed the hand aggressively, turning to place a very stunned Holly in a rather tight defensive hold. Realizing who her "attacker" was Gail dropped her hands instantly.

"Oh my god, Holly. I am so sorry. You took me by complete surprise." Gail nearly shouted. Holly still stood rooted to the spot, rubbing absently at her wrist.

Lucky for her Holly found it funnier than anything. After the initial shock of being overcome so quickly left, Holly started laughing. "I didn't mean to scare you Gail. I'm sorry."

"You can't apologize. I am the one who basically broke in, and then attacked you in your own kitchen."

This somehow made Holly laugh harder. "Okay, so what, you picked the lock on my door so you could make me breakfast? That smells really good by the way."

"What?" Now Gail was really confused. "Holly, I just…you just…you really aren't mad?"

Holly took a step towards Gail, resting her palm on the blonde's waist. "No. I surprised you, it is okay. I'm not broken. Besides, I could take you if I wanted to."

"And you aren't mad that I let myself in?" Gail pointed towards the key on the counter, brushing off Holly's last comment.

"Why do you think I gave it to you? I knew you were bound to keep showing up in the middle of the night or in this case ungodly early. This way, I get to sleep."

Gail still felt uncomfortable at how the morning was playing out so far. Holly of course noticed. "Besides, what is mine is yours."

Gail smiled to herself, feeling slightly less apprehensive. "Even your apartment at…" Gail took a moment to look at the clock. "6:49 on a Sunday morning."

Gail felt Holly's hand squeeze her waist gently, and she looked up to find Holly's eyes awaiting her own. "Yes. What's mine is yours Gail. Everything." She couldn't help but think that somehow Holly wasn't referring to just her apartment anymore. It was a thought that scared her and excited her at the same time. She pulled Holly into a hug, glad she hadn't just pissed Holly off with her intrusions.

Gail finished preparing breakfast as Holly read her emails, mumbling the whole time to herself. It was just one of the quirks she found captivating about the woman. She truly was a weirdo, and Gail wouldn't trade it for anything. She set a plate down in front of Holly, taking a second to kiss her on top of her messy head before settling into her own seat and digging into her food.

The conversation about the key and what meanings it held was a tempting subject, but it was early, and they were content in the renewed calm. So instead, they ate in happy silence, taking in the simplicity of the morning. It wasn't until Holly was clearing the plates that they spoke again.

"How do you feel about camping?"

Gail gave Holly a look, letting the woman know she should know better than to ask silly questions. The look did nothing to deter Holly though so Gail gave her a firm 'No."

Holly swatted at her with the dishtowel. "I didn't ask if you wanted to go. I asked how you felt about it."

"Same difference Stewart."

"I hope you know that phrase does not make any sense." Holly didn't bother waiting for a response. "So my brother has a cabin up north a bit, and I was thinking about going up there for a bit. Just get away for a few days or something."

Gail just stared awkwardly back at Holly. "Are you asking me to go to this cabin with you?"

"Not necessarily. I just thought it would be nice to get out of the city for a while. Doesn't have to be the cabin." There was no mistaking the nerves underlying Holly's suggestion. As casual as she made it seem, both knew it wasn't a light request.

Gail took a moment to mull it over. "I am not really a huge fan of camping, and it is still really cold. But I could go for a trip. Maybe somewhere warmer?"

Holly smiled at Gail and turned back to the dishes in front of her. "Okay, well my schedule is fairly flexible, so let me know when you have a few days, or even a long weekend off and we can find somewhere."

"Deal." Gail leaned back in the chair, content to watch Holly clean up the kitchen. It didn't really matter what Holly was doing, Gail would be happy to watch her clean out gutters, or do a crossword. But this was a nice enough vantage point here.

* * *

The day passed quickly. The morning had been spent lazing around Holly's living room watching old superhero cartoons. Around noon Holly dragged Gail out of the apartment to get groceries since Gail seemed to always eat all of hers. They found a small diner on the way and indulged in burgers, fries and shakes (plus the pie Gail had insisted she needed). After putting everything away, they took a walk to a specialty beer shop Gail had never seen before. After purchasing more than enough beer to keep Holly's place stocked, they returned to finish their lazy day on her couch.

After drinking more than their fair shares of beer, Gail had found herself staying the night again. They set the alarms on their phones and took turns getting ready to go to sleep, just like any other night. This night was different though. Gail had ended up in Holly's bed numerous times as of late, but each had a precise reason as to why. This night however, offered no excuse. Yet both women found themselves curling up together, limbs fighting to draw the other in impossibly closer. It remained unspoken, but something had shifted in their arrangement. There was no longer a pretense for Gail to leave Holly in favor of the spare bed. Instead it had been silently and unanimously decided that Gail would share Holly's bed from now on.

When Gail woke the next morning it was to a cold and otherwise uninhabited bed. She dressed quickly and gathered what she would need for her shift. Gail stopped to grab a cup of coffee before she left, finding a note stashed under her keys.

_Gail,_

_Sorry I left without saying goodbye. Didn't want to wake you. Court date got moved up last minute, and I needed to review the files beforehand. My phone will be off most of the day probably, but I should be home around 7. Have a good day Officer._

_-Holly_

_P.S. - I couldn't very well leave you to get chopped to bits (how you so elegantly put it), so I locked the door behind me. I put the spare key on your keychain. Don't be afraid to use it._

Gail picked up her keys and spotted the newest addition. She smiled to herself as she folded Holly's note and slipped it into her pocket. Gail finished her coffee and made her way out the door, stopping to lock up on her way out. Even though she knew that Holly wouldn't see it until later, Gail couldn't help but leave her a text.

_'Thanks for not letting me get murdered_. _:) See_ _you tonight_.'


	8. Chapter 8

**_I know it has been a bit since the last update, so I am sorry for the wait. Hopefully the next few chapters won't take as long._**

* * *

Over the past two weeks, Gail had slept over at Holly's all but three nights. Last night as they went through their evening ritual Holly dropped the bomb on Gail. It was only a matter of time.

"So… since you seem to basically live here now, it seems only fair that you help me repaint tomorrow."

Gail sighed and face planted onto the bed, letting Holly know exactly how she felt about her newfound impending labor requirement. "Seriously Hols? I thought we had an agreement. I show up, eat your food, watch your TV and sleep in your unbearably comfortable bed, and in return you get to be graced with my presence. Nowhere in there was physical labor ever discussed."

Holly laughed to herself and shoved Gail off the bed. Gail looked up at her from the floor in what was almost anger. This only fueled Holly's laughter.

"Come on Gail. It's not like I am asking you remodel my bathroom or something. It will be fun. Stop being such a little girl about it." Holly tried her best not to burst into a fresh fit of laughter at the glare Gail was giving her. Instead she reached down and pulled the woman from the floor.

"Damn it Holly. You suck, you know that?"

Holly made a show of mulling the statement over. "Hmm…only if you ask nicely."

The unexpected innuendo seemed to knock Gail back in place and she found a smile on her lips. "Fine woman, I will help you paint on the condition that you provide dinner and entertainment. I can't be expected to do everything for you."

"Fair enough. Now shut up, I am tired." Holly forcibly placed her hand over Gail's mouth and pointed at the bed, ordering Gail in. Gail made an effort to look offended and upset, but Holly could feel her smile against her fingers.

* * *

The next morning Gail woke to Holly drooling on her shoulder, again. She slid out of bed and wandered into the kitchen to start some coffee. Not five minutes later Holly found her way out of the bedroom, looking still very much asleep. Gail took pity on her and handed over the first steaming cup. Holly gave her mumbled thanks in return. Gail poured her own cup and watched as Holly rubbed at her eyes from under her glasses. This had to be Gail's favorite side of Holly. For someone who was so put together and confident, Holly was a mess in the mornings. The more mornings Gail spent with her the more she wondered how Holly made it through them. She could never find her glasses, and therefore would wander around in a blind zombie-like state for the first 10 minutes mumbling to herself. It was both a bit funny and adorable.

Once the first cups of coffee had been consumed, they dressed quickly, opting for breakfast at the café down the road. It was fairly decent outside, so they walked arm in arm in silence towards the restaurant. They shared a fairly quiet breakfast, neither being big of early morning conversations. After they finished their meals, they walked to the home improvement store around the corner. Holly stood staring at the same two paint shades for about 20 minutes before Gail grew impatient and chose for her. Holly had insisted that Gail carry the paint since she was the one that picked it out. Gail of course had argued, yet here she was a full block behind Holly, who had only the painting supplies to carry, complaining loudly, arms laden with paint buckets.

Gail reached the apartment to find Holly had left the door propped open for her. She set the paint down rather loudly and rushed into the kitchen desperate for water. After she had found her breath again Gail immediately started in on Holly.

"You know, for someone who is into sports and things, you would think you would have been polite enough to carry the heavy shit." Gail stated pointing accusingly towards the paint buckets in question. Holly didn't bother with a reply; instead she walked over to Gail and took her arms in her hands. Gail let Holly massage out her sore arms, forgiving her instantly.

"Better?" Gail opened her eyes and glanced up at Holly, who actually looked a little bit guilty. She felt a little bad herself at making Holly feel guilty. She knew Holly had only been teasing her about the paint, and had Gail asked, Holly would have taken some of the load.

"Yeah, thanks Hols."

After sorting through the supplies, Holly had moved the furniture out of the way, only requesting minimal help from Gail. The supplies were laid out and the two started in. Holly had opened a window a bit, letting the fumes out, and a bit of cold air in. They worked together, quickly moving from room to room. By the time the sun started to go down, they were growing a bit restless. Holly watched as Gail worked at a wall, trying to get the paint to cover evenly. She was suddenly overcome by a rush of childlike playfulness. Before she could stop herself, Holly smacked Gail in the ass with her paintbrush, leaving a fresh streak of paint on the sweatpants Gail had on.

Gail turned to find Holly standing with her hands up in surrender, apparently just as surprised by her actions as Gail was. It sparked something in Gail and she launched at Holly, paint roller in hand, gunning for revenge. Holly shrieked and ran. Gail jumped over the paint tray and tackled her to the ground. She watched Holly struggle to break free of the hold and felt a smirk overcome her face. Gail put the roller down and reached for the paint tray, dipping her right hand into the paint. Holly's eyes were wide, almost unbelieving as Gail wiped her paint covered hand through Holly's hair.

"Oh it is on Peck!" Holly said, eyes narrowed. She grabbed both of Gail's wrists and easily flipped them over so she was straddling the blonde. Now it was Gail's turn to look apprehensive. Holly pulled her hands down so that they were pinned under her knees, leaving Gail with no escape. She reached for the same paint tray Gail had and dunked both hands into the paint. Holly was laughing loudly, clearly excited for Gail's impending torture.

Sure enough Holly put both hands to work, covering Gail in paint. Now slightly slippery from the paint Gail slipped free of Holly's hold and made a mad dash out of her grasp. Holly grabbed the roller Gail had set down and rushed after the other woman. Gail almost made it out of the room before Holly's left arm wrapped around her middle and dragged her back in. Gail tried to break out again hastily, forcing both women to slip on the tarp and fall of the floor.

Gail mad a grab for the roller that had dropped to the floor as Holly reached for the tray. She had just turned around to attack when she was met by a wave of paint hitting her in the chest. She glanced down at herself, dripping with paint. Holly gave her a victorious smirk, thinking she had won. Gail was not ready to admit defeat however and pulled Holly in towards her. Holly tried to break free of the grip, but Gail would not let go. Instead she found herself completely encased in Gail's arms, paint and all.

Gail released her after she was certain that Holly was just as paint drenched as she was. They stood for a moment, glancing back and forth between them before they were overcome with laughter. They took in the scene around them. Paint was all over the tarp, brushes and rollers spread throughout the room haphazardly. The paint tray was lying upside down a few feet away, dripping what paint was left in it onto the tarp.

Holly looked down at herself and then at Gail. They were both covered from head to toe in paint. She walked over to Gail, took her hand, and led her to the bathroom, careful not to get paint on anything. Gail stood obediently still, as Holly turned the shower on and motioned for her to get in. Gail stepped in fully clothed and was followed a second later by Holly.

* * *

They both were still laughing a bit from the whole encounter, trying to calm themselves from the rush of adrenaline. Holly stepped under the water, pulling Gail in closer so she wouldn't get cold. The movement sobered both women as they realized exactly what it was they were doing. Holly couldn't help but notice Gail swallow nervously. Holly closed her eyes and dipped her head back so she could start to wash the paint out, giving Gail a reprieve from their glances. Gail felt immediately thankful, knowing Holly's intent. She was tempted to get out of the shower and give Holly some privacy, but instead found her eyes trained on the brunette. She watch mesmerized as Holly ran her hands through her hair, urging the paint out of her long locks. Water trailed down her face and neck, soaking every inch of her body. Gail couldn't have left if she tried, not when Holly stood in front of her dripping wet like this.

Holly finished her attempt to remove the paint from her hair and slid out of the way so Gail could do the same. Gail felt Holly's hands slide across her, steadying the two of them so they didn't fall as they traded places. She instantly felt her skin break into goose bumps. It was such a light tough, but it felt heavy to her in the best way possible. She smiled slightly at Holly before closing her eyes as she began to rinse her own hair out. When she opened them again Holly had her sweatshirt off and was trying to wring out the paint. Gail watched water roll across her chest, and down her stomach. There was a single smudge of paint there that caught her eyes. Without realizing what she was doing, Gail reached out for it, rubbing the paint off Holly's stomach.

Holly glanced up immediately, finding Gail's eyes. They stood still, just looking at each other for another moment before Gail let her hand slip up Holly's side and then to her shoulder. She pulled Holly in towards her, under the water, and set about rubbing the paint off of Holly's tanned skin. She was so focused on her task that it took her a moment to notice the hands on the bottom of her shirt, gently raising the fabric up. Gail took her hands back from Holly and lifted them above her, allowing the shirt to be pulled from her body. Holly wrung out the shirt and tossed both Gail's and her own from the shower. Their hands found each other in an instant, sliding and rubbing against skin in the pretense of removing paint.

Gail slid her hands down Holly's body until she reached the top of her shorts. She didn't even bother looking up at Holly for permission before she slid them down Holly's legs and tossed them carelessly from the shower. Holly stood before her now in only her bra and panties. This wasn't the first time she had seen her so exposed, but Gail still felt her nerves catch fire at the sight. Gail realized she was breathing hard and didn't care. The line they had both been testing was breaking apart right before her eyes and it felt amazing.

Holly felt herself shiver at the chill that crept in when Gail opened the shower curtain to discard the clothing. Gail must have noticed because she pulled her closer, back under the stream of water, and flush against her own body. Holly let her hands wander; sliding against Gail's wet flesh. Her fingers felt electrified, mapping out every curve and line of the woman before her. She watched Gail give into her touches, watched her eyes close, watched her shiver despite the hot water falling on her, watched her mouth open slightly as she struggled to draw in breath. It was too much for Holly. She couldn't stand back in this moment any longer.

"Gail, look at me." It was the first words either of them had spoken since entering the shower.

Holly watched Gail open her eyes and lock on hers. She did her best to steel her nerves and find her voice again.

"Do you trust me?" Holly heard the words leave her mouth before she realized she was speaking.

Holly watched Gail try to figure out the moment. She looked into the blue eyes in front of her and waited for her response patiently. Gail steadied herself and answered.

"Always."

Holly looked deeper into Gail's eyes, searching for confirmation. Gail didn't look away from her, instead she stood her ground. Holly found the honestly and sincerity in Gail's response staring back at her. It was more than enough for her. Holly let her right hand remain on Gail's waist as her left found the back of Gail's neck. She pulled Gail into her, leaving no space between the two of them. She felt Gail's arms wrap around her tightly, eyes still locked on her own. Holly took in a shaky breath. She gripped the woman before her tighter and leaned in and kissed Gail lightly. She felt her body ignite as Gail's lips reacted, moving against hers eagerly. Gail kissed her back with no reservations. Holly felt her soft tongue caress her bottom lip, seeking entrance. Holly obliged instantly, meeting Gail's waiting tongue with her own.

The kiss seemed to stop time. Holly couldn't hear the water from the shower anymore; she couldn't feel the water falling on her. The only thing that existed was the sound of Gail whimper slightly as Holly's teeth teased her bottom lip. The only thing she felt were Gail's lips, her tongue sliding against her own, and the hands seeking her out.

They stood making out in the shower long enough for the water to turn cold and reluctantly they broke apart. Holly stepped out of the shower first in search of towels. She returned a moment later to find Gail had stripped off her sweatpants, clearly trying to avoid the cold fabric that had been clinging to her. Holly wrapped the towel around Gail and led her towards the bedroom. Gail dried off while Holly looked for clothes. She returned a minute later and handed the material to Gail. Gail took the clothes and kissed Holly gently. They dressed quickly and made their way out into the living room again.

Gail cleaned up the paint mess as Holly made dinner for the two of them. Holly kept getting distracted by Gail moving around in the living room, their shower still playing through her mind. She suspected Gail was struggling to remain focused as well based on the glances she caught. Gail finished with the clean-up and found her way into the kitchen. Holly felt arms wrap around her from behind and smiled to herself. She felt Gail turn her around and pull her into a passionate kiss.

Holly felt Gail's hands run through her hair and slip down to her cheeks. After a moment Gail pulled out of the kiss, hands still in place.

"So I guess we should probably talk." Holly nodded her head in reply and kissed Gail once more.

"After dinner though?" Gail agreed to the request and they sat down to eat.


	9. Chapter 9

**_I'm sorry this chapter took so long to update. It has been a crazy, very unfun week from hell. Please forgive my discretions and take me back?_**

* * *

"Maybe we should have talked first. I am exhausted now." Holly stated, rubbing vigorously at her eyes.

Gail mirrored her action before reaching out for Holly's hand. "Yeah. Does that mean we can just skip this for tonight? Start fresh in the morning?"

Holly smiled and stood from the couch bringing Gail up with her. "Just this one night. I'm afraid we would both fall asleep otherwise."

Gail followed Holly into her bedroom, content to just let the day end as it was. They changed in sleepy silence and curled up in bed together. Gail reached across Holly to turn the light off, lingering long enough to kiss the woman softly on the lips. She was sliding back onto her side when Holly reached out for her arm, stopping her. She looked down into the warm chocolate eyes staring up at her. Holly didn't have to say anything for Gail to understand. She let her body relax down, slightly on top of Holly and pulled the other woman up into her waiting lips.

Holly let herself become lost in Gail, kissing her with everything she had. It was late, and they had a lot to figure out, but in this moment, she was here in bed with Gail, and that was all that mattered. There was still uncertainty, and questions, and fear, but she couldn't let her mind convince her to stop. Not while Gail while grasping at her like she was afraid to let her go, kissing her like she had never been kissed.

Gail finally slipped off of Holly and back down onto the bed, breathing heavily. Holly could feel her body buzzing from the encounter. They both lay silently in bed, looking up towards the ceiling, struggling to control their breath. Sleep starting in and just before it completely overtook her, Gail felt Holly reach out and take her hand in her own.

* * *

Gail woke first in the morning. She glanced over towards Holly, who laid facing away from her, still deep in sleep. She couldn't help the surge of warmth spread through her at the thought of waking up with this woman. It was something that always made her smile, but today it held an importance to it that was new. Any walls Gail had left came crashing down the day before. She wanted to reach out for the other woman, to pull her against her body and hold her safe in her arms until she woke. Gail forced herself from the bed instead, throwing on jeans and one of Holly's t-shirts. She slipped quietly out of the room and grabbed her bag and coat.

It was a cold morning, but she could barely feel it. She could still feel the warmth of Holly's bed around her. Gail stepped into the shop and ordered breakfast and lattes for two. She took her purchases and started back towards Holly's apartment. She could feel excitement course through her veins at the thought of the woman waiting in bed for her. Gail felt her pace quicken at the mere thought of Holly.

She made it back quickly and unlocked the door to find it just as peaceful as when she left. She dumped her bag and coat and took the food into the bedroom. Gail noticed Holly's glasses sitting on the bathroom counter. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have those glasses sitting on her own bathroom counter in the mornings. She caught herself grinning like a fool and went to grab them off the counter. She put the glasses on the bedside table closest to Holly, knowing the woman would wander aimlessly looking for them otherwise.

Gail leaned back against the wall, sipping her coffee, just taking in the sleeping form in front of her. It wasn't long before her thoughts strayed. She couldn't keep her mind from running through the possibilities. What if Holly woke and realized she wasn't interested in her after all, or what if she still was, but didn't want a relationship. They had been skirting the topic for longer than they should have, there must have been a reason. Then again Gail realized she had just as much a part in their unspoken decision to remain friends. But that wasn't because she didn't want Holly. In fact she really did, more than she dared to admit. So what was it that had kept them from talking so far? Gail knew that things had begun to change between them long before the kiss in the interrogation room. She wasn't quite sure when that had in fact been, it had been building slowly for a while though. She thought back to the times they spent together and tried to pinpoint the exact moment that she started to look at Holly differently. Nothing really stood out. Every moment she thought back to made her stomach flip and heart race. Maybe there had been no turning point after all. Maybe she had always been drawn to Holly and just hadn't realized it at the time. Maybe that was the reason it would have been hard to discuss it before, because there was no moment that had prompted it, they had always been a little bit on both sides of that line.

Gail though back to the day of the shooting, more specifically the interrogation room. Holly had rambled on for what felt like eternity and Gail had been unable to stop herself from pulling the woman in front of her into a spontaneous kiss. That was definitely the moment that things changed the most. The day had been so full of chaos and fear and emotion. It would have been foolish to put even more emotion into that day. She had a hard enough time keeping it together with everything that had happened. And Holly had understood that, she hadn't pushed her, instead offering something familiar to Gail. Really it was the timing of everything. They had been so wrapped up in getting back into a normal life, one without hospitals, or kidnappings, or gunmen that they just hadn't let themselves be completely honest with what had changed, what was still changing between them. Somehow they had unceremoniously gone from two almost strangers grabbing drinks together, to two people who spent every possible night wrapped in each other's arms.

Maybe the timing had actually been somewhat of a blessing. How would things have played out for her had she not had Holly to call on? Would she have made it through everything as strong as she was now? Would she still be the bitter and uninvolved person she had been? Could she and Holly have taken the steps they had if life hadn't thrown them these curveballs? How long would it have taken Gail to accept her feelings for a woman, for Holly, or would she have even come to understand them fully? Maybe the timing didn't matter and they would have found another time and place to make their feelings known. Did it even matter at this point? They were here now and that is what mattered right? Where exactly was here? Would Holly even want anything to come of this?

Gail felt her pulse quicken as she ran through the thoughts piling up in her mind, every scenario bringing a fresh set of fears and worries. She was starting to feel lightheaded. The realization that Holly would wake eventually and unleash only god knows what kind of response scared the living shit out of Gail. Her stomach churned and she was suddenly thankful she had yet to consume anything beyond her coffee. Surely she would have thrown up by now otherwise. Anxiety was starting to overtake her fully. Fight or flight rushed into her head, but instead of choosing either, her body froze in place, binding her from any actions.

Gail would never have been able to say how long she sat paralyzed in fear before Holly woke. Gail watched as a helpless bystander as Holly struggled into consciousness. She didn't want Holly to wake up to this. She didn't want her to think she was having second thoughts, because she wasn't. Gail's fears came not from a doubt of herself and her ability to be with Holly, but from another doubt entirely. Gail could not grasp a reality without Holly. They had crossed that line in full the night before, and the possibilities that it opened were endless, both good and bad. Gail just couldn't seem to comprehend what would become of her if Holly shot her down, or worse, if it destroyed their friendship. Holly sat up and looked at her, eyes wide and smile plastered to her face. Gail tried to smile back, but found she was still unable to peel herself out of her state. Holly, unaware of Gail's current situation offered her good mornings and reached out for the glasses Gail had set on the nightstand for her. One look through the lenses at Gail wiped the smile straight off of her face.

"Gail?" Holly seemed almost frozen herself. "Gail, talk to me, what is wrong?"

Gail struggled against herself for speech, instead only finding unintelligible muttering escape her lips. Holly sprung from the bed quickly, nearly tripping over the sheets in the process. Gail watched her step tentatively in her direction, clearly unsure how to approach her. Gail didn't want to frighten Holly, but her apparent anxiety attack was keeping her from any productive actions. She sat glued in place, watching Holly's internal struggle to decide how best to help Gail. Something broke in Gail at the sight of fear and confusion play across Holly's features. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes and tried to suppress them. She knew her efforts were useless but fought against the tears none the less. They came anyways, falling silently. Holly closed the gap left between them instantly and pulled her into a hug.

When Gail was still unable to move, Holly bent down and scooped her up into her arms. She took a seat on the edge of the bed, placing the crying woman in her lap, and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. Gail finally gave way and melted into Holly, letting herself be overcome by her sobs.

Holly held Gail against her, rocking her slowly in her arms until her tears subsided. Carefully Holly pulled Gail back enough to look at her. Gail let her wipe the moisture from her face gently.

"Gail, tell me what happened. What can I do?" Holly's words were barely a whisper.

Gail put her head back down against Holly's shoulder. "I don't know." It wasn't a lie, she had no idea what made her become so overwhelmed. "I just panicked all of a sudden."

Holly tried her best not to stiffen at her words. Gail was having second thoughts bad enough to panic? Was this really happening to them? She could have sworn that they were ready for this step. Gail must have read her mind though because a moment later she felt weight lift off her shoulder as Gail's head surfaced again, eyes searching for her own.

"Holly look at me." Gentle hands pulled her face upwards, meeting Gail's. "I'm not second guessing this, you, us. I just let my thoughts get carried away. Whatever we decide, just know you didn't cause this. Please understand that."

Holly nodded in acknowledgement, still apprehensive about the inevitable talk, but did her best to calm her nerves. They sat in silence a moment longer before Gail lifted herself up and strode over to the food she had brought back with her. Holly took the offered breakfast and coffee, letting the food settle her slightly. They ate quietly, both doing their best to mentally stabilize and prepare for what was bound to be an emotionally taxing conversation.

* * *

Half an hour later found Gail and Holly dressed and on the couch with their second coffees. Holly had let Gail wrap her up and was currently leaning back against her, trying to find a way to breach the subject.

"I'm sorry I kind woke you up with my meltdown this morning." Gail cracked out, beating Holly to the punch.

Holly tightened her hold on the hand that was wrapped around her. "You didn't wake me Gail. And even if you had, I am always here for you."

"I know. I just feel bad. I wanted you to wake up to a nice calm day, with breakfast in bed. I wanted today to be special." Gail ran her thumb across Holly's knuckles, clearly still nervous.

"Who says it still can't be?" Holly turned her head slightly, just enough to kiss Gail under her chin softly. "I guess we should probably actually have this talk though."

"Yeah."

"Okay. So…" Holly struggled to find a way to start.

"So, the question now is where do we stand?" Gail finished for her.

Holly took a deep breath in and merely nodded in agreement.

"Well, do you want anything to change between us? I mean, what happened yesterday, what do you want that to mean?"

"I don't know. Well I do, but I guess I am just scared that it won't be what you want." After a moment without a response Holly continued. "I really like you Gail, as more than a friend. Obviously. I just, I don't want to lose you. If this is all too much, if whatever happened between us can't happen again I understand. I mean, I know this is all new to you, and it can be a lot to come to grips with. It wasn't easy for me the first time I realized I had feelings for another girl. I don't want to push you into something you aren't ready to accept yet, or if it's the case, something that isn't who you are. First and foremost you are my friend, and I can't live without that. So I guess, I…"

"Holly." Gail tried to cut in, but Holly just kept going.

"…just want you to know that if this isn't what you want, I won't hold it against you. We can just go back to being friends or whatever, it's okay, I will totally understand and…"

"Holly!" Gail tried again. This time Holly stopped. "You were rambling again."

"Right, sorry." Holly looked down, fidgeting with Gail's hand.

"This isn't too much for me. I want you to know that. I know what I feel for you, what I have been feeling for you. I love our friendship too Holly, but I am not sure it has ever been just that between us. I think a part of us has always been something more."

Holly sat up and turned to face Gail. The second their eyes met she knew Gail was being completely honest. She didn't doubt her feelings. "I think you are right. There has always been this knowledge of that deep down, but I was afraid to admit to it, in fear of getting my heart broken, or losing you completely. But I felt it too."

"So…" Gail let the word linger in the air, not really making an attempt to form an actual sentence.

"So…" Holly repeated.

"Where does that leave us?" Asked Gail.

Holly stretched herself out on the couch, pulling Gail down next to her so they were lying side by side. "Well, it's pretty obvious that if we try to just be friends we are going to end up making out in a shower, half naked again." Holly felt Gail laugh at that. "So we might as well just skip that and see where this goes?"

"So, does that make you my girlfriend then?" Gail tried earnestly to sound nonchalant about it, but Holly took notice of the poor attempt to hide the smile on her face.

"Yes. I would very much like that." She admitted. Gail's smile made a full appearance and Holly couldn't help but place a firm kiss on top of her head.

"Which makes me your girlfriend?" Gail continued.

"Yes it does."

"Good." Gail wrapped her arms around Holly and pulled her down into a kiss. "But we should probably take it slow; I pretty much already live here according to Chris. And we haven't even been on a proper date yet. So much for that second date U-Haul stereotype, we are blowing that outta the water."

"Jesus Gail." Holly bust up with laughter. She pulled the pillow out from the corner of the couch and smacked Gail playfully upside the head. After their laughter died down Holly probed Gail for an explanation. "Did Chris really say that?"

"Yeah actually while we were doing that surveillance op. He asked if I was moving into your spare room. He and Dov thought I was upset at them or something. I actually feel a bit bad. I haven't really spent much time over there lately. I kinda miss them, but I swear I will shave your head in your sleep if you ever tell anyone that."

"Well you should go spend some time with them soon. They miss you too obviously."

Gail rolled her eyes. "Duh Holly. Who wouldn't miss this?" She made a sweeping motion down the length of her body.

Holly started laughing again at her ridiculous girlfriend. Without hesitation, she unceremoniously pushed Gail off of the couch. Gail shot a glare up at her which only provoked more laughter from Holly.

"Oh it's on Stewart!" Gail shouted, jumping up from the floor.

Holly stopped laughing instantly, suddenly aware of Gail's quick recovery. She jumped over the back of the couch and made a run for her bedroom. "You'll have to catch me first Peck!"


	10. Chapter 10

**_Look, an update in less than a week, I did better this time, yay. Anyways, down to business: I am updating the rating to M because I realize that the f-bomb has been making an increasing appearance as of late, and lesbihonest, eventually it will need that rating for other reasons too, but I won't say when ;) Sorry, no spoilers._**

* * *

It had been an intense battle. Gail wiped the sweat from her head as she plotted her next move. Did she dare run from her cover and try to make a mad dash to the other building, or stay in place and hope to win in the inevitable shootout once someone found her? Just as she made her decision a body came flying around the corner and in a second she was shot point blank in the chest.

"Damn it Chris that was me!" Gail shouted throwing her controller back down onto the couch as she left the room to get a beer.

"Oh shit. Sorry Gail."

She rolled her eyes but smiled none the less. It was good to spend some time with the boys, though she would never admit as much. Holly had basically kicked her out of the apartment this morning, demanding that she come home to spend some time with Dov and Chris. They had been playing video games all morning, but sensed a change in the atmosphere. She had noticed half an hour ago that Chris kept glancing over at her. Dov had actually started in on a question, but after a glance from Chris, had instead focused his attention back on the game.

Gail took three beers from the fridge and flopped herself back on the couch. She tossed one to Chris and handed the other to Dov. The room filled with an awkward silence, all suddenly aware there was an elephant in the room, but no one intent on pointing it out. Finally Gail gave in, determined to just rip the band aid off and get it over with.

"Okay, what the hell is up with you guys?"

Dov opened his beer and busied himself with the drink, leaving Chris to fend off Gail's question alone. Chris fidgeted with his own bottle, shooting nervous glances around the room. Gail's patience wore thin and she shot him a questioning glare.

Chris relented and started in on his best attempt to breach the subject. "Look Gail, I know that it really isn't my business or anything, but I care about you. Dov and I care about you, and if there is something going on that we need to fix, then just tell us. There has to be a reason that you are never home anymore."

Gail put her beer down on the coffee table and gave herself a moment to formulate and answer. "You can calm down; I am not pissed at you or anything. I didn't mean to abandon you two or anything. I didn't think it was a big deal, I just have been spending a lot of time…out and stuff…"

Chris's eyebrows rose up, questioning the blonde's attempt at an explanation. "You are seriously going to tell me that nothing is wrong? What, you and Holly just decided you are BFFs forever? Come on Gail, you aren't exactly the type of person who has sleep overs at your friend's house so you can eat ice cream and watch soap operas. Obviously there is a reason you are staying in Holly's spare room and not in your own."

Gail rolled her eyes to herself. She glanced over at Dov who looked just as genuinely confused as Chris. She sighed loudly. "I haven't been sleeping in Holly's spare room."

"Then where have you been?" Dov had finally found his voice.

"At Holly's" It came out more exasperated than she had intended.

"You just said you haven't been sleeping there." Chris put down his beer and rubbed at his eyes.

"No, you aren't listening to me. I said I haven't been sleeping in Holly's spare room."

Dov placed his own beer down as he stood up and began to pace the room. "Okay, so…what? Holly kicked you out of her extra room to the couch."

Gail rolled her eyes again. No amount of subtlety was going to get her point across. "Oh my god, no. Geez. I'm not staying in Holly's spare room because I have been sleeping WITH Holly."

"WHAT?!" Both Dov and Chris shot out simultaneously.

"Not sleeping with her as in sex, not yet at least. I mean…god…okay." She paused for a moment, gathering herself a bit. "I don't really know how it all happened. I _was _sleeping in the spare room, and then I just wasn't. It's not a big deal okay. So what if we are dating. I like her, and she likes me, and if I want to sleep in her bed with her, then I will. So shoot me."

The room erupted in stone cold silence, no one bothering to look up at another. Dov was the first to speak again.

"So, you and Holly are together then?"

Gail felt a little defeated. Why was it so hard to understand that? Yes she was with Holly, why couldn't Chris and Dov just be happy that she had found someone? Why was this turning into such a thing?

Chris stood from his spot and walked over to Gail. She chanced a glance up at him just in time to watch him wrap her up in a tight embrace, smile and all. She let herself be hugged and tried to calm herself down. It was Chris's words though that finally assured her she wasn't about to be forced to defend her relationship to two of her closest friends.

"Holly is a great woman, and if you are happy then I am happy for you Gail." His words were just loud enough for her to hear, warming her up just enough to return his hug.

She let him go and stepped back, offering him a sincere smile and nod, her thanks for his eager acceptance and support. Gail turned to face Dov, who stood glued to the same spot as before, looking at her still slightly confused.

"Dov, I know this is a lot to take in, but Holly makes me better, happier. She has always been there for me, and we work so well together. Yes she is a woman, but I don't care about that. I hoped you wouldn't either."

Dov snapped out of his state and sat back down on the couch, eyes still on Gail. "Of course I don't care Gail. I guess I was just caught off guard. I'm sorry. Really, I am sorry."

Gail sat down next to him. "It's okay. Can we just stop talking about all of this now though? This is seriously too much caring for one day."

Chris took his seat again and tossed a controller over towards Gail and started a new game. The rest of their evening carried out the same as always, and when Holly showed up later in the night to pick up Gail, Chris added a kiss on the cheek to her hug, and a silent thank you for taking such good care of Gail. Holly, still unaware of Gail's confessions, blushed slightly before grabbing Gail's bag and heading towards her car.

"So, Chris was extra nice today. I take it you had fun with the boys?" She probed, sliding into the driver's seat.

Gail reached out to take Holly's right hand in her own momentarily, relinquishing it only so Holly could start the car.

"I told them about us today."

If Gail didn't have Holly's attention before, she definitely did now. "Oh yeah? How did it go?"

Gail detected a bit of anxiousness in the question and if tugged at her heart a bit to hear how concerned for her Holly was. This woman never ceased to astound Gail with how caring she was. "It went well. I think they are both happy for me, but it was super awkward at first." Gail admitted. She looked over at her girlfriend, taking note of the slight frown that appeared at the last part. "I can't really blame them though. I just kinda blurted out that we were sleeping together."

"Uh…you what?" Holly glanced over to Gail as she pulled out onto the road, grasping Gail's hand again.

"They kept going on and on about why I was making such an effort not to be home, and why I would be staying in a friend's spare room, and I said that I wasn't, and they kept looking at me like an idiot, so I just kinda said that I was sleeping with you." Gail glanced down to the hand in her own, running her fingers across the knuckles.

"You know we haven't actually had sex, right? I mean unless you drugged me or something and I don't remember it."

"You are fucking insane Holly. I meant sleeping-sleeping, not sex. And of course I didn't drug you. Do you really think I would do that to you? Then I would have to do all of the work." Gail deadpanned.

Holly burst into laughter, swatting playfully at Gail's shoulder. "You really might be insane, like clinically."

Gail smiled, despite her best attempts against it. "Whatever Hols, you know you can't get enough of my smart ass."

"Touché. But that goes both ways Peck. I know you love my snark, and my ass." Holly replied, completely serious. They pulled into Holly's parking spot, staying in the car even after Holly had killed the engine. "Just admit it Gail. I know you are always checking me out. I catch you staring at my ass at least daily."

Gail's blush returned with a vengeance. She opened the passenger door and got out quickly. Holly took her time gathering her things, probably on purpose. Gail walked over to the driver's side and pulled the door open. "Holly, get out of the fucking car." Gail didn't even bother to hide her desire. Her tone did not escape the brunette. She quickly grabbed her stuff and stood up, directly in front of the blonde.

They stood face to face for a moment before Holly broke the silence. "Are you just going to stand there? Or are we going to go upstairs where you can look at whatever you want?"

Gail didn't bother with a verbal reply. She leaned into Holly's space, lingering just enough to brush against her as she slammed the door shut behind Holly. Gail reached out for her hand and led her quickly upstairs.

* * *

The door shut behind them and instantly all reservations were abandoned. Gail felt her back slam into the wall as Holly's body weight leaned into her own. The hands holding her in place at the shoulders were burning a fire in her she didn't think she could put out. Gail felt her body give in to Holly, allowing the woman to mold her, move her with such force, but seemingly an equally gentle hand. It was something she quickly grew to love. Hardly any time had passed since they overstepped the line defining their friendship, and they had made quick work of scrubbing the remnants of that clean. Feelings and not so secret desires had been laid out in plain view, and the attraction that had been hard to keep in check before, was now utterly impossible. In fact, this was the fourth occasion Gail had found herself at a complete loss of control, unable to pull herself from the Holly induced trace she current was held under.

Those damn eyes, those are what really did her in. Holly's fucking brown eyes, they were too warm and caring as it was, but when they changed, when they darkened and Gail could see the pure unadulterated want staring back at her, she fell apart.

The first time Gail found herself in this position had been right after they talked, when they had made their relationship official, because let's be honest, it had always been more than just friendship, at least emotionally. She had chased a giggling Holly through the apartment, finally cornering her in her bedroom. Gail had jumped at her, but Holly had overtaken the smaller woman fairly easily. In seconds flat Gail found herself pinned beneath Holly on the floor. The temptation had just been too high, and before she could think twice, her lips had sought out Holly's. It had been intense, lips and teeth fighting for dominance. Gail could barely keep her heart from beating straight out of her chest the first time she felt Holly's tongue again, asking for entrance. They had spent nearly half an hour on that floor making out before Gail had found enough restraint to stop it from going any further.

The second time had been the next morning. It had been a lazy morning, neither eager to escape their new bubble, opting for a day inside to themselves. Gail had cooked breakfast and Holly had managed to keep her hands and mouth mostly to herself. Breakfast had turned into their usual jokes, which had turned into teasing, which had turned into kissing. It started out sweet, and gentle, but of course, Holly couldn't resist the urge to tease Gail some more, and after a particular comment she had made, Gail couldn't resist but turn up the heat a bit. Holly had been the one that time around to cool things down. They had agreed to go slow, and Gail's hand sliding all too purposefully up the back of her t-shirt was not going to help that.

The third time had been a drunken encounter. Both women had been celebrating Holly's recent article being picked up for publication by a heavy drinking session at some dive bar with her coworkers. After an evening full of blatant glances, and equally unsubtle admissions, the two had found themselves in the parking lot, Gail against the back wall, Holly's mouth on her neck. Luckily the cab had arrived before they could get too handsy and by the time they got back to Holly's both women were far too tired to resume their activities.

This time though, Gail didn't think she would be able to hold back, and she had a sneaking feeling that Holly didn't want to either. The feel of Holly's teeth grazing her neck, her hands pressing intently into her sides, it was all Gail needed to confirm her speculations. Holly did not want to stop at kissing tonight, and Gail was almost certain she had no intention of offering any resistance if she tried to take it further.

Suddenly the pressure of Holly's body against her eased off, and Holly turned towards Gail's bag on the floor. It took a moment for Gail to realize the reason Holly had pulled back. Just as clarity was coming back, Holly thrust the ringing phone into Gail's palm.

"What?"

_"Hey Gail. Look I am sorry to bother y…"_

"Steve, what the hell do you want, I am kind of in the middle of something right now." Gail leaned back against the wall, agitated at her interruption.

_"I'll make it quick then. I need you to come get me from the hospital."_

Gail stood up straight, suddenly pulled out of her fog. "What happened? Are you okay?"

_"I am fine. I just can't drive myself home, and Tracy is working, so can you just come get me real quick?"_

"Of course. Text me which hospital it is and the room number, I'm leaving now."

Gail hung up her phone and grabbed her bag off of the floor. "Holly I am really sorry, but I have to go. I have to go pick up my idiot brother."

Holly grabbed her keys off the counter and walked back over to Gail. "Of course babe. I can take you to go get him."

"No that is okay. I don't really know what is going on, so it's probably best right now if I just go by myself. Sorry."

Holly pulled her into a hug. "It's okay. Just give me a call when you know that everything is okay?" Gail nodded in reply and Holly carried on. "Here, you don't have your car, so take mine. I don't need it until later tomorrow, so you can keep it tonight if you need to. You have a key if you want to come back tonight though."

"Thanks Holly." Gail whispered. She drew her in for a quick kiss and left to go get Steve.


	11. Chapter 11

**_For those of you that were wondering what Steve managed to do...here you go. _**

**_Also, Kiarcheo, I think you will find the answer to your inquiry here ;)_**

**_Quick shout out to everyone who has followed this story thus far. You guys are awesome, lots of love!_**

* * *

"Seriously Steve, how in the hell did you manage this?" The laughter in Gail's voice was a bit more obvious than she intended, but the boot on Steve's right foot, and the look of embarrassment was enough to tell Gail this was going to be a good story.

Steve climbed down carefully from the hospital bed, careful not to place too much weight on his right foot. "If I tell you what happened, you will never let me live this down."

"Probably not, but you owe me the story, considering you are the reason I am not getting laid right now." At this little confession, Steve pulled a face, glaring at Gail.

"Why the hell would you say that? I don't want to hear about you getting busy with some gross guy."

Gail grabbed his stuff and helped him hobble from the room and towards the exit. "Well I guess it is a good thing that it wasn't some gross guy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I will tell you the story, but can we go get something to eat first?" Gail nodded and led the way out to Holly's car.

Half an hour later found the two youngest of the Peck clan sat at the back of an all night dinner, elbows deep in burgers and fries. Steve had made a valiant effort to avoid the topic of his injury so far, but Gail was growing a bit impatient.

"Ok, spill." Gail demanded, pulling Steve's plate from his reach.

After a short stare-off Steve gave in and started the short story. "Ok, first things first, you tell anyone how this happened and I will tell the entire division about the time you peed your pants in that haunted house."

"You tell anyone about that and I will decapitate you and get Holly to hide the evidence." She shot back, sounding completely serious.

Steve put his hands up in mock surrender, but continued the story none the less. "Well, I was going over some casework, trying to get everything together for court next week. I went down to the evidence room and was digging through boxes. I pulled a big box out and the bottom was wet, so everything fell out of it and onto my foot. Turns out I broke my foot. Awesome right?"

"Oh man, that is great. What was in the box?"

"That is really not important." Steve said, brushing of her comment. He made a grab for his plate to be met with Gail sliding it further out of his reach.

"You aren't getting this back until you tell me what was in the box."

"Jesus Gail, fine. It was a box full of mannequin heads okay. Now give me my damn food back."

Gail burst into a fit of laughter. "Holy shit, seriously? You broke your foot with plastic heads? Oh this is too funny." Gail, satisfied with Steve's admission, slid the plate back over.

He shoved a handful of fries in his mouth, stopping to point one at Gail. "Remember what I said, you tell anyone and the whole station is going to hear about the haunted house."

"Fine, I won't tell anyone except Holly." It was a promise, she might actually keep. This was too good not to share with someone though, and Holly had no reason to tell anyone else.

This seemed to catch Steve's attention though. "So Holly, huh?"

"What about her Steven?"

"Well it's just you have been spending a lot of time with her lately, and apparently she gets to know all your secrets. You have already mentioned her like four times since we left the hospital. Not to mention you told me I interrupted your sexcapades, and then I find out you took Holly's car to come get me…seems pretty obvious."

"Oh." Gail didn't realize that her admission at the hospital might seem a bit revealing once she led him out to a car that was obviously not hers. Steve of course had asked whose car she had, and seeing no reason to lie, Gail had told him who the owner was without a thought. Obviously Steve had put the two together and had just waited for an opportunity to breach the subject.

"I like her. She always does a fantastic job with our cases, plus, you seem happy."

"I am happy. She is amazing." Gail's smile quickly slid into plain view. "It is new though. So don't scare her off."

Steve laughed. If his sister was happy, then so was he. "I guess I owe Holly an apology too then. Not only did I steal her girlfriend for the night, but I cheated her out of her car and getting lucky."

"Oh my god Steve, seriously? You didn't really interrupt anything. I just wanted to give you a hard time. I am pretty sure it would have stopped before we got to that."

"Yeah right. I'm not blind Gail, Holly is a 10. You can't tell me you weren't going to at least try to get some action."

Gail pushed her arms out in front of her, letting her head follow until it sat snuggly on the table top. This was not a conversation she wanted to be having with her brother. They had never really talked about their sex lives before, and she didn't really want to start now.

"I'm just teasing you Gail, calm down. But seriously, I don't believe you for a second if you say you didn't have any intention to sleep with her tonight."

"Ugghhh…stop talking, please." She glanced up glaring for good measure.

Steve just shrugged his shoulders and continued on anyways, not really caring that his sister was growing increasingly uncomfortable. "I don't know why you are making such a big deal about it Gail. It's really obvious how much you like her; you wouldn't shut the fuck up about her all night, so I'm just assuming that you two are in pretty deep."

Gail slid back up into a sitting position. "I am. I really am. I think she is too. I mean, yeah we just made things official, but I am pretty sure we have basically been together for a while now. But, we haven't had sex yet, so just let it go okay?"

"What, why not? Are you freaked out that she is a woman?"

"What? No. It isn't that. Not completely. Well a bit, but it's mostly just because we are trying to take things slower. Before, we were spending all our spare time together, and I was staying at her house almost every night. So when things became official, we just decided to slow things down a bit. But Steve, I seriously don't know how I am going to keep this thing in check for much longer." Despite herself, Gail opened up to her brother, finding she really didn't care as much as she thought she would talking to him about their relationship, in or out of the bedroom. "And then there is the fact that she is a woman, sure. I'm not freaked out that I am dating a woman, and I could seriously care less what that makes me. If that makes me gay then who gives a shit, but I have never been with a woman and I don't want to fuck this up. Holly deserves the best. What if I suck Steve? Like what if we end up in that moment and I just have no idea what I am doing?"

"Gail, first things first, if you two want to go slow, okay, if not, who cares? Sometimes things just move fast and it works out perfectly fine. Seems to me that whatever your relationship was before, you weren't ever just normal friends. So yeah, it is new, label wise, but I think you two have been dating a lot longer than you care to admit. Don't stress over if you have been together long enough. It will happen when it happens. And yeah, she is a woman, and it will be completely different than being with a guy, but you care about her right?"

Gail nodded.

"Okay, so then I am sure you will figure it out. She cares about you too, so it will be okay. It isn't rocket science. Just do what feels right. And if you are seriously that nervous about it, do a little research. The internet is full of educational videos." Steve winked at her from across the table.

"Eww, don't say that to me, I am your little sister. Can we leave now, before I can never look you in the eyes again?" Steve nodded and pulled out his wallet to leave some bills on the table.

* * *

Gail drove Steve home, and then began making her way back over to Holly's place. Steve had crossed a bit of a line, but he had been right. Gail and Holly were further into this relationship than either of them dared to admit. Who really cared how fast they were moving, or how slow. Gail just wanted to spend the night with her girlfriend, and hopefully it wasn't too late and Holly would still be awake. She would have to worry about the logistics of lesbian sex later.

She reached the apartment in record time, parking in Holly's spot and taking a moment to herself to just let the stress and nerves fall from her. She sat in the car, eyes closed for a moment. Gail turned the car off, and grabbed her bag. She took a moment to straighten herself up a bit. She pulled the visor down for the mirror, but was stopped when a picture fell out. Gail picked it up and a smile formed on her lips instantly. It was a picture of her and Holly kissing. Holly must have snapped the picture stealthily one day without her noticing. It tugged at her heart in the best way possible. The realization that not only had Holly taken the picture, but that she kept it hidden in her car, where she could look at daily made Gail fill with warmth. She pulled her own phone from her pocket and snapped a picture of the photo before placing it back in its hiding spot and making her way up towards her waiting girl.

Gail climbed up to Holly's place and entered the apartment. It was quiet and dark, the only sign of life coming from the master bedroom. Gail removed her coat, and dumped her stuff on the kitchen counter before heading for the bedroom. She really hoped Holly was still awake, but she wouldn't be surprised to find her passed out in bed with a book still in her hand, glasses askew. Slightly hopeful still, Gail paused long enough to double check herself before reaching out for the doorknob. She could hear muffled sounds coming from the room. Maybe the TV was on and Holly would be awake after all. Gail smiled to herself and pushed the door open.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry." Gail shouted slamming the door shut again. What the hell had she just walked in to? Like seriously what the hell was that? Gail closed her eyes for a moment, trying to decipher what exactly she had just witnessed. She could hear Holly rustling behind the door, struggling with something. Gail pulled her hand back from the door and backed her way into the kitchen, still a bit uncertain of what she had just seen.

Gail heard the bedroom door rip open and Holly rushed out tripping over absolutely everything in the process. "Gail…I um, I can explain."

"Oh no. You don't have to explain anything Holly." Gail tried her best to avert her eyes all the while holding her hands up in surrender. "I should have told you I was coming back over. I should have knocked or something."

"No, no, you don't have to do that. I, um, I just….Gail? Could you just turn around please?" Holly sounded almost pleading. Gail sighed to herself, turning to face the other woman regardless.

Gail didn't think she had ever seen Holly look so embarrassed before. It actually made her smirk a bit. Finally something that made the impenetrable Holly Stewart blush. There was something about this realization that forced Gail out of her stupor and brought a laugh out of her.

Holly stood there, still seemingly unsure of how to quell this situation. "So um, I really am not sure what to say."

"What is there to say Hols? It seems pretty clear what just happened. I came in unannounced and caught you in the act."

Holly's checks darkened further. "Look Gail, I really hadn't intended for you to walk in on that, I didn't think you would be coming back tonight, at least not so soon, and I just couldn't get earlier out of my mind, and I just was a bit flustered, and I…."

"Holly! Stop talking." Gail stood, closing the space between them, stopping only when Holly's hands were in her own. "It's not like this should really be news to either of us. You are a grown woman, and obviously you have needs. Everyone does it Hols; I just didn't think I would ever walk in on you in the middle of it."

"Yeah well…surprise!?" It was the best Holly could do to calm her nervous demeanor. At least Gail was taking this in stride and didn't seem freaked out about the whole thing.

"So, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" Gail couldn't help herself, her interest now peaked.

Holly just rolled her eyes in return. "Oh my god, you are insatiable."

"What? I'm just curious. Anything good?"

"What do you think I was thinking about Officer?"

Holly's response had gained a bit of confidence, and Gail couldn't help if that only fueled her further. "Well it isn't every day that I catch a sexy-ass nerd masturbating in bed, so how should I know? Then again, I guess I should be pretty offended if my girlfriend was thinking about anyone other than me."

"Yeah, well I sure hope you don't catch anyone else. I might have some questions of my own otherwise. And you should rest assured babe, you are the only one that has been on my mind, the only person that comes into my thoughts when I touch myself." Holly's hands slid up Gail's arms as she spoke, sending shivers down the young officer's back. Her words sparked a heat inside of her.

"Is that so Holly? Sounds to me like this isn't the first time then?" Gail probed, genuinely eager to know how much Holly will cop up to.

Holly's shyness had apparently fallen away completely, replaced by a confident teasing. "Oh, this is most definitely not the first time, not even close."

Gail felt her body respond instantly. "Oh, really? And when would the first time have happened to be?"

"Honestly?" Gail nodded in response to Holly's question. "The night we went to the batting cages. It felt like there was so much sexual tension between us, and I just couldn't help myself. I went to bed that night and every time I closed my eyes I heard your laugh, and saw your face, and felt your hands holding tightly onto my arms. It made me want you so bad."

Gail seriously didn't know what to say to that.

"What about you Officer?"

"What about me?"

Holly's eyebrows wigged slightly, trying to get a rise out of the other woman. "When was the first time you thought about me?"

"What makes you think I have?" She wasn't about to let Holly throw the 'two can play at that game' scenario into the mix. Gail wasn't going to divulge information that easily.

Somehow it only provoked Holly further. "Oh, I'd wager quite a bit that you have…a lot. Look me in the eyes and tell me you haven't, not once."

Gail was a pretty good liar, but there was no way she could trick Holly into believing she had never done just that. After a substantial pause Holly claimed her victory with that sideways smirk. "Exactly." She had lost this round for sure, and Holly made sure Gail knew that she knew. "So, when was the first then? Spill Peck."

Gail mumbled, barely audible to even herself. Holly took a step closer. "Say that again."

"I said it was the night of the wedding." Gail felt her face rush with heat from her honesty.

"While I was in the same bed with you!?" Holly's mouth had just about dropped to the floor.

Gail was slightly confused before realizing that her and Holly had been to two weddings and Holly must have assumed she meant the second one. "No, no, no, no! I meant Frank and Noelle's wedding."

The shocked look on Holly's face didn't budge a bit. Then again Gail just realized she had admitted to Holly that she had been fantasizing about her for a significant amount of time longer that Holly had about her. Well shit.

"The first wedding." Holly hadn't asked a question, so much as just thinking out loud.

Gail felt the need to answer her none the less. "Yeah." She changed a glance up at Holly again. She looked pretty pleased. "Don't get too smug, I was also extremely drunk."

"That doesn't exactly negate the fact that you, Gail Peck, couldn't keep your damn hormones in check after just a single peck on the lips. My, my."

"Oh my god Holly, could you have a bigger ego right now?" Despite her best attempts to appear otherwise, Gail couldn't help but love Holly's cockiness with the whole matter.

Holy merely shrugged her shoulders and took a seat in the living room. "So, are you ever going to tell me what your 'idiot brother' did to himself?"

Gail slid onto the couch next to Holly and started in on Steve's embarrassing story. By the end of the tale much of the leftover tension had subsided, leaving just two content and giggling women in its wake. Gail slipped down further into the cushions, letting her legs stretch out over Holly's lap.

"So I told him, Steve, about us. He likes you by the way." Gail stated calmly. This was not the first time she had sprung her outing herself to someone to Holly today, and it still took her a bit by surprise.

"Oh, what did he say?" Holly's fingers found the hem of her shirt suddenly, offering a comfortable distraction.

Gail let her own hands wander mindlessly across the fabric covering her own midsection. "He likes you, thinks you are a reliable nerd. Thinks that we make each other happy, and that we have been together for longer than we realize. I think he might be right."

"I think so too." Holly glanced sideways at Gail and smiled.

Gail returned the smile, "Who would have thought?"


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hello all, first and formost, I am sorry that I have been so absent lately with this story. But look, an update finally. So please good townsfolk, place your torches and pitchforks down, I brought you offerings of fanfiction. **_

_**I also just finished my other story this week, which is good news. I had a lot of difficulty writing the final few chapters for that, and just needed to get it finished. But with that complete, I now have more time to focus on updates for this story. So hopefully it won't be another two weeks or so before the next update.**_

_**Now with all of that drabble out of the way, let's get to the story :)**_

* * *

"Subject has a small thread approximately 12 centimeters in length protruding from the stab wound to her abdomen. It appears to be dark, possibly from cotton. The sample will be sent for further testing to determine the material."

She readjusted the overhead light to better see, noticing something else.

"Slight discoloration around the wound. This is not consistent with postmortem or ante-mortem bruising. Her skin appears to be dyed, possibly by the same substance found on her clothing. A sample will also be sent to the lab for comparison."

Holly heard someone enter the room and turned to find her girlfriend standing in the doorway. She stripped off her gloves and turned the tape recorder off.

"Hey babe, what are you doing here? A little early for lunch." She walked over to place a chaste kiss on Gail's cheek.

"Hey Hols, I'm here on business actually. Was hoping to see if you had anything on our John Doe yet?"

Holly waved her on back over towards the steel table, and the body that lay atop it. "Well, not much yet. His prints aren't in the system, and we are running DNA now against the samples from the crime scene. Doesn't appear to have any medical implants we can trace either. But I did find a few things, I have to send them back to the lab for analysis, but I will let you know when I have more. Did you want to stick around until I am done?"

Gail smiled a bit, knowing that Holly would be happy if she could say yes and wishing she could. "No, I have to go follow up on few leads, try and find a potential witness. But let me know when you are finished with the autopsy and get the results from the lab."

"Sure thing. Text me later?" Holly pulled a fresh pair of gloves on, giving Gail one last kiss before she headed back out.

"Of course." She winked at Holly, a mischievous glint sparkling in her eyes as she stepped back into the hallway.

Holly took a moment to wonder why Gail had seemed like she was up to something. She pulled herself back into work mode; she would just have to wait to hear from Gail to find out what was up. With the tape recorder back on, Holly dived gloved hands first into her victim.

* * *

The work day was almost at a close when she heard from Gail again. It seemed Gail had bypassed a text in favor of calling instead. Holly rose up from her desk to shut her office door before answering the call.

"Good afternoon Officer, what can I do for you?"

"Ha ha, very funny Dr. Stewart. I'm not calling about work though, this is a personal call. I hope you don't mind."

Holly didn't mind at all. She figured it wasn't about work anyways. She had already sent her reports to 15 two hours ago, and last she heard, they already had the suspect in custody. She leaned back in her chair and propped her feet up on the hard drive under her desk.

"Well in that case, what can I do for you baby?" She knew this would get Gail a little flustered.

"Mmm. Actually I do have a favor to ask of you."

"Oh, and what is that?"

There was a brief silence from Gail, leaving Holly only hearing a shuffling of objects in the background. After a few seconds Gail's voice returned. "Well, I just let myself into your place. I had fully intended to wait for you to come back, but I am a little impatient you see…."

Now Gail really had her attention. "Impatient...?"

"Mm hm. I was just hoping I could borrow something of yours, until you get home."

"Yeah, sure. You don't have to call me Gail. You already know where everything is. I should be home in about two hours though."

"Yeah, I am not sure I can wait that long babe."

Holly snorted to herself. Needy Gail didn't come out often, but it was adorable when she did. "Well, I have to get this paperwork done, but I'll be back as soon as I can."

"I have a better idea."

"And what is that?"

Instead of a response Holly only heard the faint sound of something buzzing. She was sorely confused for about two seconds before it hit her what Gail had asked to borrow. "Oh my god Gail. You aren't doing what I think you are, are you?"

"Well it is only fair. I owe you after walking in on you the other night." Holly could already hear the subtle changes in Gail's voice. There was no doubt in her mind that Gail wasn't bluffing or teasing. She really was doing this. "Plus, I figured this might be motivation to get home quicker. Maybe I will wait for you to help. But you better hurry Hols."

There was a click and Holly realized Gail had hung up. She swallowed, noticing how dry her throat had become. She could already feel her arousal building. It had become glaringly obvious that both women were interested in taking their relationship to the next physical level since a few days ago. After her and Gail had frankly admitted to their private desires and actions, they had found themselves struggling to physically separate themselves in bed that night. Their usual pre-bedtime make out session had taken a whole new turn, leading to Holly straddling Gail in bed, wearing nothing but her t-shirt and panties. It was pure exhaustion from the dramatic and long day that had prevented it from going any further, and they had not been given another opportunity to revisit it since.

With a sudden burst of energy, Holly dove into her work, determined to make it back to her place in time to see exactly how serious Gail had been.

* * *

The universe was of course against her though. She got stuck in gridlock due to an accident blocking multiple lanes. By the time she made it safely to her parking spot it had been two and a half hours since Gail had called her. She rushed up the stairs to find Gail nuzzled comfortably in pajama pants and one of Holly's old t-shirts on the couch with a cup of tea.

"Well it is about damn time."

"Car accident. Traffic was murder. I take it that I am too late to join the party?"

Gail gave her a guilty smile and got off the couch to hug Holly. "Sorry nerd, I couldn't hold out any longer. Go get changed and I'll start dinner?"

Holly pouted slightly. "Okay. I'll be back out in a minute to help you." She gave Gail a chaste kiss and slid back out of the kitchen. Holly opened her bedroom door, dropping her boots to the side. She stripped from her jeans and blouse and deposited them in the hamper. Just as she was walking towards the bathroom something caught her eye. Sitting right on top of her dresser was her purple vibrator, the same one Gail had caught her with five days ago, and the same one she assumed Gail had been using only a matter of hours ago.

Gail of course had left this out for Holly to find on purpose, she just knew it. She glanced around the room, making sure the door was shut behind her before picking it up. It had been cleaned since its last use, which left Holly no clue as to whether or not Gail had actually used it, or if she had been the last. She placed it back on top of the dresser, not bothering with putting back in her nightstand. She opened her middle dresser drawer and threw on some of her lazy clothes. With one last glance at the purple object, Holly left the room to join her girlfriend.

* * *

Gail couldn't help the guilty grin that overcame her as Holly walked back out of her bedroom and into the kitchen. She had decided to tease Holly even further by leaving Holly's vibrator out in plain sight after she cleaned the toy. If she was being completely honest, it was half to tease and half because she really had been hoping Holly would make it back early to help her finish. After dragging it out as long as she could Gail gave in and stopped. She had gotten so close to release a few times and knew that she wouldn't be able to restrain herself again. She had every intention of leaving that duty to Holly. The result of course had left her almost painfully frustrated sexually, and itching for her chance to bring Holly into the mix. She had an inkling though that when she and Holly fell into bed together for the first time, Holly's toy wouldn't even so much as cross their minds. Given their chemistry and the blatant sexual tension, it was quite obvious that all they would need is each other. Not to say that Gail wouldn't be open to it later, but she wanted their first night together to be organic.

Holly rounded the kitchen island and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing lightly behind her right ear. Gail felt some of the fire from earlier spark and pulled away, determined that they at least make it through dinner first. Gail shot her a warning glance, silently telling Holly she would have to play nice. Holly nodded in agreement and grabbed some of the vegetables Gail had set aside to be chopped. They worked side by side, preparing dinner. For once Gail had opted out of cooking with her headphones in, instead playing her iPod aloud for them both to enjoy. After the first ten minutes, enough tension had fallen away for them to ease into their usual banter and playfulness. It was fun and refreshing after things had grown so heavy lately.

By the time dinner was ready and plates were on the table, both women were in possibly the best mood they had been in all week. Holly loved her time with Gail, regardless how it came. She would gladly accept any time, whether that be at work, with a group, alone together joking around and having fun, or making out like a couple of teenagers. This was exactly what she needed to pull her mind back into Holly mode and out of doctor mode for the weekend. It was that thought exactly that brought back a previous conversation to her mind.

"Hey babe?" Holly asked, placing a couple of drinks down on the table for them.

"Yeah?"

"Have you given any thought to us getting out of town? I know our whole dynamic has changed a bit since I asked you about it, but I have some vacation time I will lose soon if I don't take it. No pressure, I was just wondering."

Gail took a bite of her food, giving herself a moment to mull over Holly's question. She had of course kept the thought in the back of her mind, but nothing had really popped out at her for where they should go. "I could probably get some time off in like two weeks; just have to finish up a couple cases first."

Holly smiled across the table from her. "So, anywhere in particular you want to run away to?"

"Not really. I want to go somewhere warm though. No cabins. As much as I am sure we could make use of all that indoor time, I kind of need a refresher you know? Somewhere very…not here."

"Okay. How about I surprise you?"

Gail glanced up at Holly. "Yeah, I am not too sure about that. I don't really do surprises. I would rather know what I am getting myself into."

"You trust me right?" Gail's mouth turned up into a knowing smile. Leave it to Holly to trick her into agreeing by using her line from their paint induced shower.

"Damn it Hols. Fine. But this place better be fucking awesome."

Holly grinned. "Everything I do is fucking awesome."

"Oh god, whatever you weirdo. Just promise me sun."

Holly made her promise to Gail and let the conversation end there before Gail could change her mind. The rest of dinner was filled with comfortable silence, broken only by their teasing barbs. After both had cleared their plates, Gail helped Holly clean up the kitchen, and put the left overs away.

Holly always forgot just how fucking amazing of a cook Gail was, and just like usual, she had eaten far too much. As eager as she was to pick thing up with Gail in her bedroom, she opted to let herself digest for a while instead. Gail it seemed, was more than okay with that for now, having eaten even more than Holly had. They curled up on the couch and turned on some movie on TV. Holly let herself be pulled into Gail's arms after the first few minutes, comfortably settling in against her.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for the remainder of the movie. As the first sign of the credits, Gail rose from the couch to get her and Holly another round of beers from the fridge. By the time she returned to the couch, Holly had spread out, extending herself the full length of the couch, leaving Gail no room to sit. Holly chuckled to herself at the expression that had spread across the blonde's face. She actually looked a little offended. Gail mulled over her options while taking a drink from her beer. She could of course just go sit somewhere else, and take Holly's beer with her. Or she could just push her out of the way so she could join her on the couch. Instead she chose what she considered her best option.

Gail placed both bottles of beer down on the coffee table and climbed on top of Holly, straddling her at the hips. Holly of course just flashed that damn smug grin of hers, and Gail realized this was her intention the entire time. She has half tempted to get up just to spite Holly and her wit, but the temptation of the woman under her was too much to deny. Gail internally admitted defeat and gave in. She ran her hands up to Holly's shoulders and back down her front slowly, letting her fingers graze her chest in the process. There was no mistaking the sharp intake of breath she had elicited from Holly. Suddenly the tables had turned and Gail was the smug one, and she had the advantage of being on top, giving her even more power. Her mind wandered to the prospect of where this would lead, but was cut short of a destination by Holly pulling her roughly down on her fully. Their lips met and Gail lost her own breath at the urgency she found.

All reservations left behind, she let Holly drag her down with her. They melted easily into each other, lips and teeth and tongue. Gail felt her pulse in every inch of body, leaving her almost lightheaded. God help her, she was already becoming an addict, and she hadn't even been given a full dose yet. Fueled by her desperation and desire, Gail took it upon herself to push things in the right direction. She tore her upper body off of Holly long enough to strip herself of her t-shirt. She tossed it carelessly to the side and turned her attention back to her girlfriend. The look in Holly's eyes said more than she could bear to handle. Gail couldn't think of a single time someone had looked at her with that much passion. Not with any of her casual boyfriends, or Chris, or even Nick. Everything about the way Holly was staring at her ripped Gail's heart wide open, and suddenly she was far too aware of her feelings for this woman in their entirety.

Had this been anyone else, Gail would have run, she would have never returned. But this was Holly, her Holly. The woman she had grown to trust and depend on, who had grown to trust and depend on her in return. The woman who felt like home. The woman she just realized she was head over heels in love with. Gail was well aware that she had been looking intensely at Holly for far longer than was appropriate without offering an explanation, but this was not the time to spill her guts. It wouldn't be right of her to drop this big of a bomb on Holly. Not this soon, and not while they were both so vulnerable.

Luckily Gail was spared any further decision making by Holly's actions. She watched as a tan arm rose to meet her body, and slipped behind her to unclasp her bra. Gail let her ease the straps down her shoulders willingly and watched as Holly tossed her bra off in the general direction of her shirt. She reached down and grasped at the front of Holly's shirt, pulling her up into a sitting position. Gail took advantage of Holy's new position and tugged on the shirt in her fist until Holly tore it from her body, taking it a step further by removing her own bra. They fell back to the couch and for the first time, Gail found herself skin to skin completely from the waist up with Holly. She was completely consumed by the fire burning low in her gut. Any hesitation or reservation she had about what was about to happen between them was lost in this moment. All of her anxiety about her abilities or inexperience fell away with it. It was just Holly. The same Holly who had seen the real Gail and who stayed, who was drawn not despite her flaws, and quirks, and oddities, but because of them. She could trust Holly with her heart and body, and she fully intended to do both tonight.

Their lips met in a frantic grasp at anything and everything they could reach of each other. Gail could damn near taste the pure longing on Holly's lips. Sparks shot through her, setting her body alight from her finger tips to her toes. She couldn't help herself as she moaned into Holly's mouth. Gail slipped her left hand behind Holly's neck, urging her closer to her own body, leaving the right hand to steady her. Holly gladly followed orders and raked her nails down Gail's now bare back, pulling them impossibly closer together. Gail let Holly shift beneath her and felt sudden pressure against her center as one of Holly's thighs snaked in between her own. Her mind went completely blank and it was all she could do to keep herself steady and breathing. Gail felt her right arm give out under her as her upper body dropped down fully onto Holly's. It took until Holly was moaning in her ear to realize she had started to ride Holly's thigh, her own leg pressing heavily in between her girlfriend's.

Gail knew she was getting worked up again, and suddenly the couch didn't seem to be fitting with her intentions. Her head was swimming with desire, and she desperately needed to get Holly out of the rest of her clothes as quick as possible, and doing so on the couch was not the quickest way. Any remaining will power she had left, she used to pull herself up and off of Holly. Holly followed suit and stood from the couch, taking a moment to steady herself.

Their eyes met and understanding passed between them.

Holly took the two steps necessary to reach Gail and pulled her back in close. Gail let Holly's hands roam her torso and allowed her eyes to fall shut so her other senses could heighten. All of her focus went to the soft touches and sounds coming from Holly. Gail felt her breath on her neck, and her teeth gently nipping at her ear, she felt it all. "Shall we take this to the bedroom then?"

Her eyes shot open. Gail didn't bother responding to Holly, but answered her instead with action. She took Holly by the wrist and led her straight to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

The sound of the bedroom door closing behind them yanked Holly out of her trance and suddenly she was all too aware of the action her and Gail were on the brink of committing. She needed a moment to come to terms with it, with this. She pulled tentatively back from Gail, distancing them only enough so they were not breathing the same air. She watched Gail's eyelids flutter open, holding onto the last kiss still warm on both their lips. Gail let her arms fall down Holly's stopping only when their fingers intertwined. Both took a steadying breath, thoughts surging to catch up with their bodies.

Holly stole her eyes away from the beauty in front of her, grasping for straws, trying to keep her grip on reality steady. Never before had she been faced with such a rush of desire and pure raw emotions like this. It was almost more than she thought she could bare, her heart pounding a little too hard for her liking. Holly let her mind drift off for a moment, desperately trying to find a reprieve from the intensity of this moment, clinging to her sanity for just a minute longer before she dove willing head first into insanity.

"Holly?"

Her trance broken, Holly adjusted her eyes back towards the woman before her, noting a smug grin.

"Why do you look like you are up to something?"

Gail just snickered in return, shrugging her shoulders. Holly gave her one of her 'cut the B.S.' looks and Gail gave in instantly.

"You didn't even realize where you were staring at did you?" The blonde asked, making eyes in the direction Holly had been staring at. She followed Gail's line of sight to her dresser and felt herself visibly blush.

"Well you shouldn't have left it up there if you didn't want me to see." Holly shot back, a bit defensively. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so cornered by Gail calling her out.

Gail slipped over to the dresser and picked up Holly's purple vibrator, turning it over in her hand before finally depositing it back into the nightstand where she originally found it.

"That better?" She offered a simple nod in response to Gail's inquiry.

"So, um…did you actually….?" Holly couldn't seem to finish her question. Gail of course didn't need her to; she knew exactly what Holly was asking.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" She closed the distance between them.

Holly let Gail wrap her fingers around her hands. "No."

"I didn't finish though."

Holly finally pulled her eyes back up to meet Gail's, slightly confused. "Huh?"

"I had some fun, don't get me wrong, but I didn't come Hols. I left that for you." Gail's voice was barely a whisper.

Holly felt her knees weaken. Between Gail's admission, and the tone in which she delivered it, Holly was pretty sure she might just pass out.

"That is of course assuming that you intend to make me come tonight…" An unintentional moan slipped out of Holly's mouth, giving her away. God, was this woman trying to kill her?

"Goddamn it Gail. You can't say that to me."

Gail of course, knew what her words were doing to Holly, and wasn't about to stop. She was having too much fun making Holly come undone. "Why not babe?"

"Because you are doing things to me." Holly hissed out, failing to keep her voice steady.

"Oh baby, I haven't even begun to do things to you yet."

That crossed a line and Holly's strength crumbled. She slammed Gail against her bedroom wall, a little rougher than intended, but judging by the sound that came from her girlfriend's mouth, she figured Gail didn't mind. Her mouth found Gail's, fighting for dominance, not really caring if she got it. She would gladly submit to Gail if need be. Strong hands found her hips, and Holly let her body be pulled closer, effectively pinning a breathless Gail against the cold wall. Eager fingers slipped down to the edge of her pants, teasing along the waistband.

Gail pulled her impossibly closer, desperate for as much contact as she could get. Nothing seemed to satisfy her need, the more she had of Holly the more she wanted. She could feel the top of Holly's pants under her fingertips and she wanted nothing more than to slide them off her. Instead, she let herself focus on Holly's tongue and teeth on her neck, nipping their way south, following behind the tan fingers that were hovering just above her breasts. She couldn't quite tell if Holly was waiting for permission or just taking her time, either way Gail was too impatient. She placed her own hands on top of Holly's and dragged them down, covering her breasts.

Holly's hands started moving on their own, lightly squeezing, fingertips teasing her nipples. Gail removed her hands from Holly's and sought out her hips again. Between Holly's mouth on her skin and the hands on her chest, Gail was losing herself quickly. She was suddenly all too aware of growing wetness between her legs. Holly needed to catch up.

This time when Gail's fingers found the edge of Holly's pants, they didn't stop. She hooked a finger on each side, taking a moment to graze her hipbones on the way down. Holly's lips parted on her neck, allowing her teeth to find soft flesh. Gail's head rocked back. She drew in a sharp breath and let the fingers hooked into Holly's pants slide down the front of her thighs, dragging her clothing with them. An approving Holly stepped out of the material now around her ankles and pressed back into Gail.

Both women stood transfixed, not quite sure who should make the first move towards the bed. Gail gave in. Her hands found the front of Holly's shoulders of their own accord. Holly let Gail push her gently back, not stopping until she felt the bed behind her. Instantly their positions were flipped and Gail found herself on her back, Holly standing between her legs.

Gail made a grab for the woman hovering before her, but Holly stepped back just out of Gail's reach. Gail shot her a look, but Holly wanted to even the playing field first. She leaned back in towards her girlfriend just enough to pull the borrowed pajama pants from her body. Gail watched as Holly removed her pants and then slipped out of her own underwear, leaving herself completely bare for Gail's viewing pleasure.

Her mouth went dry as Holly stepped tentatively towards her and back into the space between her legs. She closed her eyes as long tanned fingers slid teasingly up the top of her right thigh. She felt Holly's hands slide down and under her, curling around the top of her own underwear.

"Your turn."

Holly's voice was dripping with desire. Gail felt a bolt of lightning shoot straight through her body. She eagerly lifted herself enough for Holly to remove the only physical barrier left between them. She felt the soft fabric slip off her body and let her eyes drift back open and lock on the woman before her. Gail had always been aware of how gorgeous Holly was. There was no one who could deny her beauty. But in this moment, with Holly standing fully revealed before her and looking at her with pure, raw emotion…Gail couldn't believe how absolutely stunning Holly was.

"Baby…" Gail's words were barely audible, her voice cracking slightly.

Soft eyes focused on hers. "Yeah?"

"I just need you to come here." Gail held out a hand. Holly gladly took it and let Gail pull her into bed.

"Gail?"

Gail slid up the bed, paralleling Holly's position. "Hmm?"

"Is this too soon? I know we said we would take things slow. This isn't really slow."

Gail couldn't help the small laugh that tumbled from her lips. "No, you are right. This isn't the slowest we could go. But you know what? Who cares? Who cares if we almost live together, who cares if you have already seen me at my worst, who cares if we choose to sleep together tonight? Who says we have to follow any rules?" She reached out to tuck a stray lock of hair behind Holly's ear, letting her hand rest on her cheek. "We can make our own rules Hols. And right now, I want you to take me to bed, and make love to me, and let me make love to you. And if you aren't ready for that, we can stop now. We can put some clothes on and go to bed, and in the morning we can make breakfast together and snuggle on the couch, and probably make out a little too. Or we keep going as we are now, and have an amazing night together, and in the morning we can make breakfast together and snuggle on the couch, and, yes, make out too. My point is this, no matter what, tomorrow the sun will rise, and you and I will still be the same Gail and Holly we have been, the world won't end if we have sex now, or if we don't. We don't need a timeline, just each other."

Holly leaned in to place a soft kiss to Gail's lips. "That was quite a speech and a fairly mushy one at that."

Gail smiled at Holly's tease. "Yeah, well, just don't tell anyone you have made me all sappy."

"I promise."

Gail's smile widened. "So sailor, what's it going to be?"

Holly's lips turned up into a devious smile. In a nanosecond Gail found herself flat on her back with a very determined looking Holly hovering above her.

"I guess you made your decision then." Gail's shocked words slipped from her mouth, barely audible and only a bit more coarse than usual.

Holly nodded in agreement and let her body ease down on top of Gail's. The moment they touched was like nothing Gail had ever experienced. Her whole body broke out in goose bumps, causing her to shudder with pure ecstasy. Feeling Holly laid bare against her paled in comparison to the scenarios she had thought up numerous times late at night. Temptation overcame her and before Gail could stop herself, her body betrayed her, moving eagerly against the one above. Holly, however, did not seem to mind. In fact she welcomed the new friction and raised the stakes, grinding down against Gail, slipping her right thigh between the legs under her. Gail could feel the wet heat from Holly against her own thigh, quite aware that she herself was leaving the same. She felt Holly's head lower against her shoulder. Rough breaths slipped out of her girlfriend's lips and against her flesh, leaving Gail's desire on a fast track. Suddenly it became too much too quick, her orgasm already building. She wasn't ready for it, not yet; she needed this moment to last.

Gail flipped Holly against the bed. Brown eyes darkened, threatening to become black. Holly moaned at the sudden change of dominance, apparently eager to have Gail in control. Gail had to force down her own moan at the realization of just how badly Holly wanted her. Drawn by newfound confidence, Gail let herself shift down, settling low enough that she could easily take Holly's left nipple into her mouth. Strong fingers found the back of her head instantly, encouraging Gail's movements. She could hear herself groaning against Holly's breast in approval of her own actions and Holly's reactions. It didn't feel new even, she felt like she had been doing this all her life. It just felt…normal. It felt right.

Her confidence doubled, and Gail found herself adding to the moment, letting the hand not holding her steady, reach out to tease Holly's other breast. She could hear each sound tumbling from Holly's mouth; she could feel the hands running through her hair; but most of all she could feel Holly arching into her, silently begging Gail for more. Her heart was pounding, partially from just how impossibly turned on she was, and partially from nerves. Gail raised her head up slightly, placing delicate kisses against Holly's upper body, trying to calm herself enough to make the next move. Before she could regain control, Holly dragged her up, searching out her eyes. Gail locked on Holly's and her nerves fell away.

Holly's hand slipped lower, resting on her neck for a second before drawing her in for a kiss. It was full of passion and promise, and all that Gail needed to reassure herself. She pulled back from Holly slightly; looking at her still closed eyes, and let the hand on Holly's breast start south. She took her time, mapping out each curve and dip of Holly's abdomen. She had held her in bed on countless occasions, pulling her closer at her hips or stomach, but this was the first time she had really felt her. The first she had taken the time to study her like this.

"Baby, please…"

Holly's request broke Gail out of her trace. She looked back up towards her girl, and saw Holly's desperate eyes looking back at her. Gail felt herself smile and gave in. Her fingers slid a short distance down Holly's body, stopping just north of their destination. She took one last look back at Holly and slid them the rest of the way down, finding Holly's wetness.

"Oh fuck."

Gail bit her bottom lip, watching Holly's eyes roll back as expletives fell from her mouth. She felt absolutely high. She let her middle finger dip down, slipping momentarily inside of Holly, reveling in just how impossibly wet she was, before she brought it back up to stroke her clit. Holly's hands gripped the sheets as her hips rose up into Gail's hand. She quickened her pace, teasing Holly's clit in fast circles. Gail couldn't decide what she wanted more, to watch Holly come right now, or to make this moment last as long as possible. Her patience fell away, realizing just how close she actually was to bringing Holly to orgasm. The thought of watching such an intimate moment, and being the reason for it bypassed everything else. Gail slipped two fingers inside Holly, continuing to stroke her clit with her thumb. Holly's hands ripped off the sheets and forced Gail's lips to her own. Their kisses were ragged, broken for air, but absolutely everything Holly needed. Gail felt Holly pull out of the kiss suddenly. She opened her eyes, confused for a moment before Holly's whole body went momentarily rigid, before breaking out into intense spasms. Gail felt Holly's walls clenching around her fingers and it was everything she could do not to let herself come at the mere sight of Holly's pleasure. In that moment, Gail realized just how badly she wanted this, how much she desired to watch Holly come.

She let Holly come down from her high before pulling out of her and collapsing onto the bed. They lay in content silence for a few minutes, Gail in an almost stunned like state, Holly trying to catch her breath. Finally, Holly turned on her side and pulled Gail in closer, letting her nose nuzzle into the hollow of Gail's neck.

"Wow. Gail that was…"

"Yeah."

Gail felt Holly's lips curve up in a smile against her neck. She turned to mirror the other woman, a smile of her own forming.

"Are you sure you have never done that before?"

Gail snickered a bit. "Yeah, that was most definitely the first time."

Holly leaned in to kiss Gail lightly. "Well, fuck Gail…that was, like, unbelievably…just wow."

"You are just saying that because I am your girlfriend. And because I know all your dirty laundry, so you don't want me to spill all your secrets."

Holly pushed Gail's shoulder playfully. "No. I'm saying that because I don't think anyone has made me come that hard before."

"Oh." Gail's smiled dropped, suddenly reminded of the throbbing between her legs.

"Yeah." Holly husked back. "So you should probably let me thank you properly."

"And just how do you intend to do that?"

Holly's devious smile flashed back at Gail, and before she had time to register, Holly had her on her back.


	14. Chapter 14

Gail woke to the early morning sun streaming through the window. She stretched out, trying to ease sore muscles into action. Confusion swept through her momentarily before she remembered why exactly she was sore in the first place. Butterflies shot though her at the memory of her and Holly's night together. Gail eagerly rolled over, only to find an empty bed. Her smile faded slightly. She had been hoping for a replay of last night. She grabbed the sheet off the bed, wrapped herself up and made her way out into the living room.

Fresh coffee brewing hit her nostrils along with something sweet smelling. Gail turned towards the kitchen to find a partially clothed Holly flipping a piece of French toast. Gail paused, content to watch from afar. She let her eyes rake down Holly's body, from the loose ponytail, to her damn near see-through t-shirt, to her black panties, and right down her exposed bare legs. Little memories flashed in her mind from last night.

She shook herself out of her stupor and snuck up behind her girlfriend. She could see the smile on Holly's lips before she even reached her.

"Good morning." It was just barely a whisper against the rim of Holly's ear, but for such small and quiet words, Gail could sense the rather large effect they left. She could feel the goose bumps on Holly's arms, and pulled her in tighter to her own body.

Holly turned to face Gail, depositing a delicate kiss on her lips followed by her own rather timid 'morning'. Gail let Holly turn back to the stove to tend to their breakfast in favor of replacing the sheet with some clothing. When she returned to the kitchen, a fresh cup of coffee and plate of French toast sat waiting for her. She took a seat at the table next to Holly, pulling the steaming coffee to her mouth.

"What? No sheet?" Holly teased, clearly disappointed by Gail's new wardrobe.

Gail timed her response just right, only speaking up once Holly took a sip of her own beverage. "Nope. That should probably be washed anyways after last night."

Holly damn near spit her coffee out, but recovered quickly. She set the mug down, and turned to Gail. "Nah. Not yet anyways. Unless, that is, you aren't up for another round after you finish eating."

Gail's eyebrows shot up at the offer. Holly watched as Gail picked up the remainder of her first piece of French toast and shoved the whole thing into her mouth at once. "Well? Hurry up Holly."

* * *

Breakfast was finished in record time, even for Gail. Holly carelessly shoved the dirty dishes into the sink, barely bothering to even rinse them off. She ripped the clothes from her body and followed Gail into her bedroom. Sure enough, Gail was bare ass naked, lying atop the sheets.

Holly stood in the doorway for a moment, relishing the sight of her girlfriend's body and what it implied. Not willing to wait longer, she left her perch and joined Gail in bed. Holly eagerly let her weight settle on the younger woman, as their lips found each other, desire evident. Gail's hand found Holly's clit easily, making teasing circles. She could feel her wetness on Gail's hand and wondered how ready Gail was for her. Snippets of their night prior flashed in her mind and Holly let herself momentarily drift into memory. The feel of Gail on her, under her, in her. Holly had never come like she had with Gail, and she was pretty damn sure that was a two way street.

Holly let her fingertips graze their way down Gail's body, tempting themselves closer to their new favorite place. The closer she got to Gail's center, the harder Gail pressed into her. She lost track for a moment, fully distracted by her own pleasure and the unrelenting determination of the fingers curling inside her, drawing deep moans from her lips.

"Don't stop baby."

Gail's desperate plea pulled Holly back. Her attention settled on the woman under her, and the needing looking in Gail's eyes refocused her back towards her intended goal. Holly pushed her hand further south, resting between Gail's legs, fingering the soft flesh of her thighs. Gail thrust herself towards Holly's hand, her impatience growing. Holly took pity on her and slipped her fingers between Gail's soaking lips, seeking out her clit.

"Oh god Hols."

Holly stroked Gail slowly, not yet willing to let her fall over the edge she was already so close to. No, Holly wanted to savor this. With each touch, Gail came a little more undone, one hand pressing harder at Holly's center, the other digging mercilessly into her shoulder blade. Holly didn't care though. Gail could draw blood for all she cared in fact. The look in those blue eyes as she slid her fingers across Gail's sensitive bud, dipping down to tease at her entrance, it made any sex wounds worth it.

Holly felt Gail pull out of her and return to her clit. Gail was seriously going to make her come if she couldn't find a way to pull it together. She wasn't going to last another minute if she didn't stop her. Holly let herself grind down on Gail's fingers one last time before sliding down and out of reach. Gail whined at the loss of contact. Holly offered a smile and pulled her own hand away.

"Why did you stop?"

Holly smirked down at Gail, placed one last kiss on her lips and shuffled down the bed further, stopping only when her mouth was level with Gail's hips and her hands were gently pushing her thighs apart.

"Oh my god Holly."

She glanced up, locking on Gail's slightly scared eyes. "I can stop Gail. If you want. I don't have to do this if you…"

"No, no. I just…wasn't expecting…no, I don't want you to stop. Please don't."

Holly didn't move. She kept her eyes trained on her girlfriend's, needing to see that this really was okay.

"Baby, its okay I promise. Trust me; I really, really want this." Gail begged, reaching down to run her hands encouragingly through Holly's hair.

Holly took the hand in her own and placed a kiss on her palm. Gail settled back against the bed, never taking her eyes off Holly. Holly kept her eyes locked on Gail's as she leaned down to place delicate kisses against her hip bones. She soaked in the look in Gail's eyes, and the subtle moans that slipped out her lips as she continued her way down to the tops of her thighs. Holly squeezed the hand still entwined with hers before finally lowering her gaze to her target.

Gail was glistening wet, completely ready and waiting for her. She took in the full extent of her beauty, having not been given the opportunity to become this intimate the night before. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. Holly lowered herself down and tentatively ran her tongue across Gail's clit and listened to her moan in relief of their anticipation. She made a second pass, taking her time to taste Gail. Electricity shot through her body at the realization of what Gail was allowing her to do. She chanced a glance back up only to see Gail's eyes closed tight in ecstasy, bottom lip caught between her teeth. Holly smiled to herself and returned to her task.

She let her tongue tease Gail's bud a little longer before she slipped her lips around her fully, sucking gently on Gail's clit, easing the fingers of her unoccupied hand south. Her tongue alternated between steady flicks and running circles around her as her warm lips worked their magic. Gail's hips rose subconsciously to meet Holly's mouth, silently begging for as much contact as she could muster. Holly obliged and pulled her hand the rest of the way down before entering Gail with two fingers.

"Holy fucking shit. Oh my god Hols…"

Gail's words broke off, her heavy breathing making it difficult for her to say much at all. It was plenty for Holly though. She didn't even bother trying to stifle herself as she moaned against Gail. Gail in turn thanked Holly all the more, relishing the vibrations from Holly's lips and tongue against her. She kissed Gail's clit one last time before breaking contact to look up at Gail. Gail struggled to meet her eyes, distracted by the fingers Holly continued to stroke her with.

"Come for me baby."

"What?"

Holly dropped a single kiss down to Gail's hips and repeated her request. "I want to watch you come Gail. I want you to come while my fingers are in you and my lips are on you."

Gail's jaw dropped. This was unexpected. Not that Holly wanted it, but that she so easily voiced it. That confidence and unabashed desire drove Gail straight to the edge. Unable to form so much as a single word, Gail nodded.

Holly wasted no time. She focused her attention back on Gail's wet and throbbing clit. She teased Gail lightly with a flat tongue, watching her girlfriend struggle to keep herself in check. She could see just how close Gail was, and could feel the restrained contractions of her walls against her fingers. Part of her wanted to push Gail further, see just how long she could hold out, but the majority of her just wanted to bring Gail to release. Holly brought Gail's clit back into her mouth instantly, pushing her closer to the edge with her tongue. Right as she felt Gail start to let go, she curled her fingers inside her.

Gail tensed for split second and then broke into full body spasms. Holly felt the internal walls of her girlfriend shudder around her fingers, drawing them in deeper. She felt Gail's hips fight against the arm steadying her body, and the mouth working her still. She could feel Gail coming in every aspect, she could feel it in her own body almost, taste it on her tongue. It was like nothing Holly had ever experienced. Slowly she helped Gail come down, easing her back from her mind altering orgasm. She let herself bask a moment in a shared afterglow before she forced herself to ease out of Gail and slid back up the bed.

Holly lay completely in a state of shock and wonder, unsure how Gail had managed to flip her life into such a ball of mind-fucking ecstasy. Never in her life had Holly felt so satisfied and comfortable after going down on someone. Not even close. Normally it was a task she didn't even really enjoy that much, but holy shit if she didn't just find her new favorite way to make Gail Peck come. A lazy smile found her lips as she thought over the recent development. She settled herself more firmly into the bed, finding a comfortable spot. She pushed the sheet away from herself, only to find her fingers were still wet from Gail. 'Fuck it' she thought. She was going to have to wash the sheets after this anyways.

The bed dipped beside her as Gail found some remaining strength to move. She turned her head to meet the tired eyes searching her out and smiled warmly at the absolute grin sent her way. Gail leaned in and dropped a single kiss to Holly's lips.

"You never cease to amaze me."

Holly chucked to herself. "That street goes two ways."

Gail's smile widened as she shifted her weight halfway onto Holly and leaned in for another kiss. Holly felt Gail's tongue run across her bottom lip, trying to deepen the kiss.

"Babe, you do realize I taste like you right?"

Gail laughed louder this time. "No shit Sherlock. You think? That's kind of what happens when you come in someone's mouth. Don't be silly Holly, I don't care. I just want to kiss you."

Holly smiled at the tease and pulled Gail in.

* * *

Gail strolled into parade the next day with two boxes of donuts and a smile. At least six people looked at her like she was sick before she even made it to a seat. She set the boxes on the table, opening the top and turning it around so it was available for everyone. She grabbed a donut for herself and leaned back in her chair.

Three bites in, Gail couldn't take the awkwardness anymore.

"Spit it out Diaz. Why the hell are you staring at me?"

"You are smiling. And you brought food. To share."

"Yeah. And?"

"And? Gail, you do realize that is enough to make probably 90% of the people in here think there is something up." Chris stared expectantly at her. When no immediate answer came, he cautiously reached out for a donut.

Gail finished her donut before speaking up again. "I'm just happy Chris. Am I not allowed to be happy?"

Chris struggled down the rather large bite of donut he had taken. "No, of course you are. You are just not normally so…normal."

"Yeah, well…" Gail left it at that. With a smile.

Traci wandered in the room, bee-lining for the box of donuts halfway towards the front. She scooped up a jelly filled and sat on the edge of the table. "Thanks Chris."

"Wasn't me." He offered, pointing a thumb in Gail's direction as she fished out a second donut.

Traci looked back down at Gail with an actual concerned expression. "What?"

"Jeez. You would think it was the end of the world that I brought donuts." She said through half a mouth full.

Traci turned her attention back towards Chris. "Holly?"

"Definitely Holly."

Gail shoved the last part of the pastry into her mouth, raising both arms questioningly. "Am I not allowed to just be happy for no reason?"

"No." They both shot out in unison.

Gail rolled her eyes and rose from her seat, deciding standing in the back would be the better option. She adjusted her radio and leaned against the glass, refocusing her attention just in time to hear Nick ask who brought the donuts, quickly followed up with 'Is it poisoned' upon hearing who the individual was. She watched only slightly agitated as the newly joining Dov shrugged his shoulders, apparently not really caring if they were in fact poisoned, as Chris offered an only slightly believable 'I don't think so.'

"Really?" She asked, loud enough for everyone to hear. All she received in return were blank stares. Now more agitated, she flipped them the bird and turned her attention to the cell phone in her hands. She barely registered Nick's next comment. "Well at least Gail is still in there somewhere, hidden beneath the smiles and free food. At least Holly didn't turn her into a complete sap, yet." She let the words sink in, recognizing the tease for what it really was, appreciation from her friends for Holly. Her smile quickly returned, glad not only that everyone seemed to already be aware of her and Holly's dating status, but that they all seemed to be in approval.

She typed out a quick message to her girlfriend, promising to meet her for dinner after shift and pocketed the device as Traci made her way to the podium to brief them on a new case.

The case, as it turned out, was just interesting enough to pull Gail's mind into work mode. At least until she checked her messages during lunch. She had two from her brother, and one from Holly.

Both of Steve's messages were about a new hole in the wall Korean place a few blocks from the station he and Gail had wanted to check out. The first was from a few hours ago asking her to meet for an early lunch, the second only 15 minutes prior warning her to stay away, seeing as he was now glued to a toilet face first after attempting it on his own. Slightly grossed out at the overshare, but still grateful for the warning, Gail typed out a quick reply. Holly's message was much less disgusting. In fact all it was, was a date range with a question mark. Gail smiled to herself and replied 'I'll put in the request as soon as I get back to the station.'

Her afternoon consisted of a constant battle between focusing on finishing her paperwork from the bust earlier and pondering exactly where it was that Holly had decided for their trip. She pushed aside the question for the time and focused on her paperwork, determined to hold her promise to Holly true, and get done in time to fill out and submit her time off request.

She made it to the locker room only ten minutes behind the rest of her shift. Her reports were done, and her request was submitted, and now all that was left, was to get changed and meet Holly for dinner. She threw on her civilian clothes and rushed from the locker room, almost running full on into Nick.

"Hey, Gail, listen. I just wanted to say thanks for the donuts…"

She shot him a questioning glance. Obviously he had not been stalking the women's locker room to thank her for a donut.

Taking the hint, he continued. "I'm glad you are happy. You deserve that. Really."

His face was full of sincerity. It took her back slightly. They hadn't spoken much in quite some time, but regardless of everything that had happened between them, it still meant a lot to hear that from him.

"Uh, thanks Nick."

He nodded in return and left. Gail stared after him a moment, still a bit confused to why he chose now to talk, but glad he did. They had a rich history, no one could deny that. They both had made a lot of mistakes and had been put in some shit situations lately, but maybe it was time to put all of that behind them. Nick wasn't a bad guy, they just were toxic together. Gail adjusted the strap on her gym bag and glanced back up to where he had been standing. It would take some time, but maybe, just maybe, things didn't need to be so hostile between them. After all, if their relationship had not blown up in her face she wouldn't have Holly. She smiled to herself momentarily before dropping it straight off her face.

She rushed towards the exit mumbling to herself. "Get it together Peck. You are starting to look at the bright side of things. Holly is turning you into a ball of mush." As hard as she tried, Gail couldn't keep her smile down for long. Just the promise of seeing Holly soon washed away her seemingly impending new mushball-ness.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey folks, here is the latest installment for your reading pleasure. Thank you all for the continued support! Also, happy premiere date to everyone who held off long enough to wait for the U.S. premiere.**_

* * *

Holly sat on the floor in front of her coffee table, laptop perched in front of her. She had been perusing different travel sites for the past two hours and had finally settled on just the trip for the two of them. Gail had put her request for time off in, which had been approved impressively fast, leaving Holly to the minor detail of actually picking a place for them to go. After a quick call to a family friend, Holly set in on booking their tickets.

She felt a vibration in her pocket and pulled the ringing phone out.

"Hey babe, I was just booking our tickets."

"Oh, um, hey…Holly?"

Holly sighed, pushing her laptop away. This is always how it started. Whatever it was Gail was about to tell her was not going to be cheerful news.

"Yeah…?"

"…I'm sorry. I can't come to dinner tonight. Traci got called into an old case she was working; looks like some new evidence came into play. It's her night with Leo so I offered to watch him."

Holly let her head ease back into the edge of the couch cushion behind her. It could definitely be worse. She almost wanted to laugh at how much this was not a big deal at all.

"That is fine Gail. I thought you were going to tell me you can't take time off, or that your mother invited us to dinner or something tragic like that."

Gail snorted out loud on the other end of the line. "Oh god, that would be terrible. Can you imagine us at my mother's dinner table? We wouldn't be able to stop laughing. I don't think I could look at you with a straight face the whole time."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot about that." Holly laughed out. Her memories flooded with scenes from their drunken night at The Penny last week and the various impersonations of Superintendent Peck that went around the small table of Gail's friends. Holly of course had come across her a few times on her own due to work. She had only run into her once since her and Gail started seeing each other, and it was such a brief encounter that Holly couldn't get a tell on whether or not Gail's mother had any idea about the two of them. As far as she knew, no one had relayed that information to her as of yet, however, it wouldn't take Holly by surprise if she knew by her own means. So, when the situation had arisen, Holly had done her best to keep her mouth shut and remain as unseen as possible while Elaine spoke with her department. It was something she had said in that meeting, and the way she said it that had stuck so firmly in her mind. And it was that very thing that had won Holly the coveted title of best impersonation that night.

"…does that sound good baby?"

"What?" Holly pulled her thoughts back to her conversation.

"Geez woman, pay attention. I said I could stop by once Traci gets home if it isn't too late."

"Yeah, of course. I might go to bed early tonight though, but you can come sneak into bed with me if you want."

Holly could almost hear the smile on Gail's lips through the phone. "Ok, well, pick us someplace cool. I'll see you later."

"Okay, have fun with Leo."

Holly put her phone back in her pocket and turned to her laptop, eager to finish booking their trip.

* * *

It was pretty late by the time Traci showed up to relieve Gail of her babysitting duties. She was sorely tempted to stay the night with Holly, but after a quick glance at the clock on Traci's stove, she knew she should just head home so they could get a peaceful night's rest. They both had been working a lot of overtime and she knew Holly's sleep had suffered to make time for them. And, honestly, she knew she wouldn't be able to just go straight to bed if she went to see her girlfriend. If memory served, last time she snuck into Holly's place, she ended up three fingers deep and in desperate need of a nap the next day.

So with a frown on her face, and the start of arousal growing stronger thanks to that last memory, Gail grabbed her bag and headed home. It was dark and quiet when she walked through the front door, the rest of the apartment fast asleep. She dropped her stuff in the living room and proceeded to starfish herself onto the bed. With sleep quickly biting at her ankles, she typed out a quick text to Holly, promising to buy her lunch tomorrow (well later today seeing as it was nearly 2am) and set her alarm. She was dead asleep in minutes flat.

* * *

Gail stepped out of the squad car and bee lined towards the morgue's entrance. She had slept restlessly the night before, missing the warmth of her girlfriend. All she wanted to do was spend a quiet lunch hour, hidden away in the lab with Holly. Unluckily for her, she was riding with Dov, which meant he wanted to come to lunch too. She had flat out refused, but it didn't deter him from following her out of the squad and towards the front doors.

Spotting Holly in her office, Gail dashed inside, slammed the door shut, and locked it behind her, eyes closed in hopes that if she didn't see him, he wouldn't see her.

"I think he is still following me." She gritted out through clenched teeth.

"Uh, Officer Peck…" Holly started.

"No, seriously Hols, he is going to ruin it." Gail said, turning around to poke her fingers between the blinds on the window, trying to see if Dov had indeed followed her in.

"Gail!"

She froze in place. She knew that voice. She had known it her whole life. Slowly, Gail turned around and for the first time, noticed her mother standing next to Holly's desk.

"Oh, fuck."

"Gail, watch your mouth. And what are you doing running in here acting like a child? Shouldn't you be working?" Elaine's posture screamed in a way her voice never did. It was enough to make Gail's hands clam up instantly. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh, I…"

"She offered to bring me lunch Superintendent." Holly stepped in.

"Oh, I didn't realize you two were friends. But it doesn't excuse this behavior. I would hope you expected better of yourself Gail." Elaine strode over to Gail, taking a moment to adjust her daughter's utility belt. "I was just speaking with Dr. Stewart here about getting her out of the office to a conference in a couple weeks, before you interrupted that is. But it seems like I am out of luck." Elaine turned her attention back to Holly. "Are you sure I can't get you to reconsider? I am sure your girlfriend would understand postponing your vacation for something as important as this."

Gail watched as Holly shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry, I really can't. We already have our tickets booked. And it is our first trip together, so…"

"Well, we win some, we lose some." Elaine offered Holly a semi-genuine smile and turned her back on the woman to face Gail again. "It looks like it will be just the two of us then dear."

"I can't go either mom. I'll be out of town"

"How could you possibly know that? You don't even know when the conference is."

Gail tensed realizing the vast mistake she just made. She looked past her mother towards Holly, desperate for help. Holly merely shrugged her shoulders and gave her a look that made it perfectly clear that Holly was equally aware of just what situation Gail had dug them both into.

Elaine noticed Gail's sudden nerves and took them for being caught red handed in a lie, and decided to snap the trap. "Well tell me Gail, where exactly is it that you will be during this conference that you don't even know the dates of yet."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"No, I wasn't the one that booked the trip."

"Oh, so this is a group trip then? So, who are you going with that booked the trip? Maybe I can ask them why you are suddenly unavailable at an undetermined time."

"Mom, I…"

Elaine cut her short. "No, Gail. You can try and dodge family dinners all you want, but this is work. I expect you to be there. Now stop with this nonsense."

"Mom, I really will be gone." Gail's voice became more desperate.

"When?"

"What?"

"When will you be gone Gail? When exactly are you going to be so unavailable? Or do you not know that either?"

"I don't know the exact dates, but I am on leave from the 16th through the end of the month."

The all-knowing smirk fell straight from her mother's mouth. "Hmph." Elaine struggled to find her next point. "I suppose being friends with Dr. Stewart, you knew when she would be out of town and borrowed those same dates?"

"Well, yes and no…" Gail was grasping at straws. She was getting dangerously close to being forced into either the conference or outing herself and her and Holly's relationship right then and there. It wasn't really a choice she cared to make. The look on her mother's face confirmed that Elaine's patience was running thin. "Mom, they are the same dates because I am going with Holly."

The superintendent spun on the spot, looking at Holly to confirm the validity of her daughter's statement. After receiving a simple nod in return from the pathologist, she turned back towards Gail.

"So this is a couple's thing?"

"Yes."

Gail watched her mother work it out in her head. "Well, then I must meet the man you are bringing with you."

"What?"

"The man you are going with Gail. You just said it was a couple's retreat. Holly and her girlfriend and you and whoever you are going with…"

It wasn't worded as a question but Gail knew better than to think otherwise. "I'm not going with a man mother."

"Ok, this has gone too far Gail. You said you are going with Dr. Stewart here. She has already told me she is going with her girlfriend, and you confirmed it is a couple's trip. I am assuming you are not going as a third wheel, so naturally my next question is who you are going with."

"I'm going _with_ Holly."

"Gail, I…" All of a sudden the frustration fell straight off Elaine's face, replaced by something unreadable entirely. "You are going _with_ Dr. Stewart. You are the girlfriend."

"Yes."

Silence spread throughout the room. Gail had no idea what her mother was thinking, let alone if she even wanted to know what it was. Holly stood glued to the same spot, seemingly unblinking. The trio stood transfixed, unmoving, unspeaking, just stuck. That is until Gail's radio burst into life.

Gail heard the words at her shoulder, but remained in her spot. Finally her mother broke the silence.

"Do you plan on responding to that officer? Shots fired. I do believe I heard the words 'all units'."

Gail snapped out of her daze, and radioed back her confirmation and turned towards the door. She paused long enough to shoot Holly and look, apologizing for her rapid exit, and promising her safe return all in one. Holly merely nodded back in understanding and Gail swept back out into the noise of the corridor, shutting the door back in place behind her.

Elaine remained in her position a moment longer, taking her time to return to her original spot beside Holly's desk. "So, you are dating my daughter it seems."

* * *

Gail rushed back into the car, flipping the lights and sirens while fastening her seatbelt. Dov shot her a glance in question to the absolutely obvious signs of unease.

"I just ran into the superintendent. I don't want to talk about it." She merely offered to shut him up before he could start.

"I though you went to see Holly?" He replied, making a quick turn onto the next street.

Gail ran her fingers through her hair. "I did. She was there. Holly was there. I was there. It was weird. What part of I don't want to talk about it do you not understand?"

Dov turned again, quickly approaching their scene. "Look Gail, your mother isn't that bad, I don't know why you…"

"DOV! Stop. Just shut the fuck up."

"Oh…Oh shit." He stopped the cruiser in front of the house and pushed the door open. "She knows?"

"Yes. Now let it go and give me some cover already."

* * *

Gail slammed the locker shut, resting her head against the cool metal. It had been an intense and dramatic day. Chris had been shot in the vest, just grazing the side. He got lucky; it only managed to skim the edge. He probably wouldn't even have a bruise. Dov had rushed to Chris, checking him over for injuries as Nick cleared the house. Gail had taken the yard and perimeter and had gotten lucky enough to catch sight of the perp fleeing the scene. It had taken almost fifteen minutes of chasing the bastard before she tackled him to the ground. All she wanted now was to go home, grab some alcohol and soak in a hot bath until morning.

A few other women fluttered in and out of the locker room, paying no attention to the beaten down blonde on the bench. Gail took solace in the calm. It had been a long, long day, and she really needed some calm. As much as she would love to head home to that bath, she knew it was useless. The apartment would be filled with the likes of a slightly shaken up Chris, and of course Dov and Chloe. She could go to Holly's but she knew after leaving her with her mother, it was going to be anything but a peaceful visit. So Gail stayed, face against the cool locker, hoping the world would melt away, if but only for an hour. That's all she wanted. Just an hour of peace.

After half an hour, Gail's phone buzzed on the bench next to her. She was tempted to leave it be, but she knew better than to ignore messages.

Holly: Hey, Traci said you are still sitting in the locker room. I know it has been a day, and I know you need your space, but you can't stay there all night. I got called in to do the autopsy on that case from earlier so the house is all yours if you want. Go get some sleep; I'll see you in the morning.

Gail smiled, glad she had found someone who understood her, and wasn't scared off by her need for space. She grabbed her bag and jacket and headed out of the station, taking just enough time to type out a reply. 'Thanks babe. I owe you breakfast tomorrow.'


End file.
